


Up His Alley

by Anonymous



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Animal Play, BDSM Scene, Bestiality, Cameras, Chains, Cock Slut, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Filming, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nude Photos, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Shotacon, Spanking, Streaming, Submission, Underage - Adult/Minor, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chaos needed money to help out Sister in the orphanage.Luckily for him, an older man knows a way that he can make some cash in a hurry . . .All he needs to do is put on a show for his new daddy.* * *A series of interconnected one-shots about Chaos and his friends.
Relationships: Chaos Avenir/Original Male Character, Kinniku Mantaro/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chaos - Alleyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers/Kinks:
> 
> Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, Semi-Public Sex, Object Insertion, Adult/Minor, Daddy Kink

_‘Scram, you brat!’_

The hands on his arms dug in deep. They left visible bruises, as the shopkeeper half-dragged and half-pushed Chaos to the automatic doors, and – with considerable force – he was thrown face-first onto the cold pavement outside the small convenience store. He landed hard. It scraped the top layer of skin from his elbows and wrists, while the wind was knocked from his chest, and his vision blurred with the impact. It took all his effort to roll over and stare back at those doors.

A low grunt was the only response of the shopkeeper. The old man stormed back inside, with the automatic doors closing behind him, and stared at the harsh artificial lights that illuminated the almost sterile interior from the inside-out. It was almost like a beacon in the darkness, guiding the hungry towards its vast arrays of food littering the shelves. There were fresh fruits still firm and ripe, along with canned goods with colourful labels, and even candies that brought back childhood memories. The shopkeeper returned to his spot behind his counter.

Chaos felt his stomach growl . . .

He dropped his hands to his bare abdomen, cursing the shirtless look in midwinter. There were goose-bumps across his arms, with a red flush to his chest, and his nipples were erect enough to cut diamonds with the chill. Every breath came out like a cloud of smoke. He danced from foot to foot, while he reached into his jeans pocket, and – pulling out the few coins – counted out just enough to buy one rice-ball . . . were he not just one-yen short. Chaos slumped his shoulders. He shoved the coins back into his pocket, before he sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

A light flickered in his peripheral vision. He turned to see a man leaning against the wall of the store, who wrapped his lips around a long cigarette that burned in the night, and the man – of what appeared to be a mixed ethnicity – stared at Chaos with a smirk. Chaos hugged himself, as he hunched over and looked to the ground. There was hardly anyone about in these side-streets, away from tourists and lost in a residential district. The man jerked his head and called out:

“You look like you need some cash, kid.”

Chaos frowned. The lack of proper winter clothes was obvious, an issue exacerbated by the fact it was hard to get any hand-me-down clothes without someone older to hand them down, and his growling stomach could likely be heard even as they kept several feet of distance. He blushed. He ran a hand through his long and messy blond locks, before dragging his feet over to the man and standing close enough to inhale the second-hand smoke from his cigarette. The man dropped it to the ground, stamped it underfoot, and licked his lips. Chaos mumbled:

“I’m a little . . . er . . . _broke_.”

“Yeah? How come?”

“I – I live in this orphanage, but I’m the eldest.” Chaos shrugged. “I usually make some change in this wrestling show, you know? It’s just . . . the weather changed, and tourist season is over, so no one’s coming to watch our shows. I’m barely making any cash, but we still need food and clothes and electricity . . . I can never seem to make enough to help out Sister.”

“Hmm, that’s rough, kid. I feel for you.”

“I’ve been doing odd jobs. I started a paper route, and I deliver milk bottles, and a few of the _izakayas_ have paid me to take out some garbage. A regular told me to go work in a host-bar, but I was told I was too young and I didn’t have any ID, either . . .”

Chaos spun around. He leaned lightly on the brick wall, while he slid down into a crouched position just beside this strange man, and – with all the tension leaving his taut muscles – let loose a long and staggered sigh from his plump lips. The man dropped a hand onto his head. It was warm and soft, with fingertips free from calluses that spoke of a luxurious lifestyle, and those fingers would run through his hair and massage his scalp, lulling him into a relaxed state and letting his eyes half-close at a rare moment of physical intimacy. The man whispered:

“I know a way you can make cash, kiddo.”

Chaos tilted back his head. He stared with wide eyes at the man. A bright and sincere smile burst over his youthful face, while the man smirked down at him, and – dropping to his knees – he clung to the man’s belt with both hands and held tight, desperate to keep the connection between them. This was his one chance . . . his one lifeline! He ran through a list of jobs and chores that could pay well, while his heart raced fast in his chest, and he choked out:

“H-How?”

The man licked at his lips again, but this time looked around. He even peered around the wall and down both sides of the street, as if he was doing something wrong, but he was merely having a polite conversation with Chaos. Chaos furrowed his brows, as he followed the gaze in all directions. They were mostly alone. A couple of gang members lurked in suits by an innocuous door, while an old man walked his dog on a far off pavement. The man asked with a chuckle:

“You ever touch yourself, sweetie?”

Chaos stopped looking around the streets. He flushed. The expression of the man was strange, with half-lidded eyes and wet lips, and his eyes raked slowly over every inch of Chaos, as if observing a masterpiece of artwork. It brought out an instinctual warmth in Chaos, who half-hardened in his flared jeans despite that it was far from a sexual situation . . . he was on his knees before a strange man, one that knew a way for him to earn money, and he felt almost dirty or unappreciative for turning a nice deed into something sordid. He mumbled out:

“I – er . . . I – I’m sorry . . . I know you mean well, b-but . . . _I can’t answer that_!”

“Why not? We’re both guys, right? All guys do it.”

“Be-Because . . . Because it’s _dirty_ ,” whispered Chaos. “I was told by Sister all about those being private places, and I might be more grown up now, but I – I’m pretty sure that she wouldn’t want me talking about this kind of stuff with a stranger . . . I don’t know you. H-How do I know you’re not asking for s-some creepy reason? I don’t want to get into trouble.”

“Aw, I’m no stranger! You can call me ‘Kai’.” Kai winked. “I’m in Tokyo for about a week, here on a business trip, and that means I’m a stranger that can help you. If there’s one thing that you’ll learn here in Tokyo, it’s that that men like me have money for boys like you.”

“I – I don’t . . . I don’t understand . . .”

“Tell me how you touch yourself and I’ll give you a hundred-yen.”

Kai held out his palm towards Chaos. It contained a single hundred-yen coin. The monetary worth was hardly an exorbitant amount, but it would allow him to buy a rice-ball – maybe even a small drink – to keep his stomach full on the long walk back to the orphanage. Chaos blushed. He looked around, in case someone might overhear, but there was no one in earshot and no one to help him should things go awry, but he was just _so_ damned hungry!

Chaos slowly climbed to his feet. He took the coin. It instantly changed something in Kai, who laughed low and deep, and his expression darkened into something needy . . . _wanting_ . . . he looked like a carnivore on the verge of devouring its prey, but he was also the one doing Chaos a favour by allowing him to buy food. Chaos squirmed, caught between running and obeying. A burst of adrenaline shot through his veins, while he stared down at the coin in his hands with watering eyes . . . all he had to do was _talk_ and a meal would be his in return . . .

“I – I like Seiko Matsuda,” muttered Chaos. “I like to look at photographs of her in my bedroom, a-and I have my own bedroom as I’m the oldest and I help out. I wait until everyone is asleep, before I lie down on my side on the _futon_ , and I – I slip my hand into my pyjama bottoms. I put my hand around my –” Chaos gulped “– _penis_. I kind of then . . . stroke it.”

“Oh, yeah? You _are_ a naughty boy. What else do you do?”

“I like to look at men sometimes. I found a magazine outside an _izakaya_ , where it had these naked men doing . . . _stuff_ . . . to one another. It made me – I don’t know – hard? I saw them putting things in each other’s butts, so I took some Vaseline from the bathroom and tried. I – I started with my fingers, then a hairbrush, and then I . . . I stole a cucumber from the kitchen. _I washed it and put it back afterwards_! Then I just felt . . . dirty and guilty.”

“Hmm, and how did it feel inside you, baby?”

“It felt . . . _good_. I started to put things in my butt more often, and sometimes I like to move them in and out really fast and hard, and they . . . they _touch_ something inside of me, like a button just for there for pleasure. It makes me come really hard. I come harder than I do just touching my penis. I – I sometimes have to shower to get all the come off my body . . .”

Chaos let out a heavy sigh. It came out like a rush, as his heart-rate slowed. A bright and beaming smile washed over him, as he realised one simple truth: that had not been so hard. He stared down at his hard-earned hundred-yen coin, picturing the taste of the tuna filling inside the rice-ball, and his mouth watered at the phantom feeling of its sticky texture. It was a mystery why such a man would want to know such useless information, but it earned him a meal and Chaos was happy to earn more. He jumped from foot to foot and rushed out:

“I like it fast and firm, but I don’t like pain. I – I sometimes draw it out for up to an hour or more, until I can’t take it and I’m right on the edge, and . . . even then . . . I like to keep holding back and holding back, until I finally just _explode_. I always go a second time. It – It’s weird, but the second time is so much more intense; I sometimes come so hard that I can’t move.”

“Jesus, that’s hot, kiddo.”

“I used my finger on my . . . ah . . . behind once. It made it more intense, but I also liked how my insides clamped around when I came, like super tight! I sometimes play with myself under the table, or in the toilet cubicles, or just when I think no one’s watching . . . it feels naughtier.”

A low moan escaped Kai. He reached down to squeeze at his cock through his black trousers, and the gesture was noticeable enough to draw the eye downwards, where Chaos could see a fair endowment standing erect and tenting the expensive fabric. Chaos blushed. He looked away quickly, before spluttering and stuttering over half-formed words, until – with a chuckle – Kai used his free hand to pull out a second coin from his pocket. Chaos bit into his lip, as he saw the higher denomination, and wondered what would need to be done to earn the cash. Kai said:

“I’ll give you five-hundred yen to show me your cock.”

Chaos dropped open his mouth. He instinctively threw his hands over his covered crotch, while his reddened cheeks heated to the point of pain, and he stepped back onto the kerb, as he looked rapidly around for someone – anyone – to intercede on his behalf. There was no one in sight. He was alone . . . alone with a strange man that offered him money to see his more private and intimate area, and in completely unfamiliar territory in terms of social interaction. He wondered what Sister would say . . . what Ms Mari might suggest . . . he shook his head and shouted:

“I – I can’t do that, Sir!”

“Please, call me ‘Kai’,” laughed Kai. “You also certainly _can_ show me. I only want to see your penis, and I bet loads of people have seen it anyway . . . public baths, public changing rooms . . . I only want to _see_ it, and you’d get money for milk and bread. Doesn’t that sound good?”

The words echoed about his head . . . _‘milk and bread’_. They were running low in the orphanage, and donations from state and charities only went so far with growing numbers of mouths to feed, especially at this time of year with extra coal and electricity and gas for heat. He cast his eye to Kai’s obvious erection, where the outline of his penis was visible against the black fabric, and fought to take in slow and deep breaths . . . he was only _showing_ his penis, after all, and there would be no touching or inappropriate behaviour. Chaos swallowed hard, as he asked:

“W-Where would we –?”

“Follow me.”

Kai stepped out into the street. He looked both ways, before walking a fast pace down another side-street . . . another . . . _another_ . . . Chaos followed obediently behind, as the streets got narrower and narrower and more and more complex in nature. It was a labyrinth. It disorientated Chaos, enough that soon he found himself in an abandoned alleyway. The walls were old brick on either side, both towering a good three floor or more, and his heart raced in an eerie claustrophobic sensation, like he was being entombed in a brick coffin.

There was a waist-high dumpster by an old door, one with iron bars over and around it to prevent trespassers and burglars from unwanted entry, and windows and balconies on the wall opposite, where there seemed to be a seedy apartment complex for those down on their luck. Kai leaned against the brick wall, just behind the dumpster. The entrance to the alleyway overlooked a dilapidated house, while the ‘exit’ opened out onto what was once a children’s park.

Chaos bit into his lip. The man was playing with the coin; he would toss it high and catch it low, while constantly locking eye with Chaos on each throw. Chaos would struggle to make his way back to the main streets . . . the _safe_ streets . . . if he ran, this man would have an instant advantage of knowing the area. Chaos was at the mercy of this man, and yet – for some strange reason – the fear made him _aroused_. He was twitching with a member threatening to grow erect, while he stood half-naked before a leering man that whispered in a saccharine voice:

“I’ll give you the cash once you show me your dick.”

Chaos brought his hands to his jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them, before lowering the zip, and exposed a small section of worn boxers, but – as much as his gaze fixated on that coin – something stopped him from lowering them further . . . it grasped at his heart. The tightness to his chest was matched only by the cold sweat on his skin, which felt like icy waters slowly poured over frozen flesh, and adrenaline brought his beating heat to his eardrums, where it beat out an eerie tune. Kai rolled his eyes and stamped his foot, as he spat out:

“Come on, kid! Don’t you want food for your orphanage?”

It was the only command he needed. Chaos hooked his fingers into the hem of his jeans, before he slid them slowly down over his crotch and hips. The material was a little too large for his frame, allowing them to drop with a thud to the dirty ground, and – stepping out of them – he kicked them to the side of the alleyway beside the dumpster. He stood naked aside from knee-high boots. The cold air struck at his now exposed member, which stood at half-mast, and the swollen head wept a little with a small trickle of pre-come. It ran down an enlarged vein. 

The cock was uncircumcised, with a decent length for his youthful years. A spattering of blond pubic hair stood around his penis, still growing in as his body continued to develop, and featured a perfectly rounded set of testicles beneath the slim girth of his shaft. Chaos took in fast breaths, before exuding staggered exhalations. He tasted iron, as he bit into the inside of his cheek, and struggled to see through watering eyes and sparks of colour. Kai whispered awe-struck:

“Wow, you are _beautiful_.”

“This – This is all you wanted? This is it?”

Chaos looked down both ends of the alleyway. It would be so easy to be cornered or ambushed, but even more so to be dragged into one of these buildings or the park . . . the park with abandoned and broken equipment, which overlooked woodlands and fields. He moaned. The arousal was strong for that thought, as he lay exposed before an averagely attractive man maybe thrice his age, and his body felt strangely light and relaxed for that realisation.

Kai stepped towards Chaos. He was close enough to touch . . . close enough to grab . . . strangely, he merely observed Chaos with an obvious erection, while keeping his arms firmly at his side and refusing to lay a hand on Chaos without explicit consent. Kai lifted the hand with the coin, before flipping it palm-side up and exposing the five-hundred yen piece. A relieved sigh fell from Chaos, who slowly reached long fingers towards it, but – with a violent speed – the hand yanked away and fisted with the coin inside its grasp. Kai chuckled and said:

“I can double this to a thousand yen, kiddo.”

“H-How?”

“Let me take some photographs of you. That’s all.”

The tears pricked at Chaos’ eyes once more. The fist was a few inches from his face, in a strange mixture of a threat to punch and a promise to provide, and Chaos – eyeing his trousers – noted that Kai had positioned himself between the denim and shivering boy . . . Chaos hardened. It brought him to full erection, even as a tear spilled down his cheek. These were entirely new feelings, ones never felt before, and fear mingled with raw lust into a powerful and potent mixture, as he weighed up his options and what a thousand-yen could buy for the orphanage.

Kai used his other hand to pull out his phone. He typed in the password one-handed, before pulling up the camera application and turning on the flash, and Chaos – with a yelp – looked rapidly around in case the harsh light brought attention. The light was in his eyes. It brought his amber irises tightly closed, while blinding him to any potential onlookers, and – desperate for the light to go away – rushed out a question in a single breath towards the laughing man:

“You won’t show them to anyone?”

“I promise,” lied Kai.

Chaos could not see what expression Kai wore, but he could see the fisted hand. He shot out his fingers towards those closed fingers, before forcing them open and tossing the coin onto his jeans, and – heaving a sigh of relief at quick cash – nodded his head in consent. The application made a clicking sound as a photograph was taken. It caught Chaos at his most vulnerable; erect, crouched, and tear-stricken. He wiped at his face with his forearm. A second photo was taken.

“Pose for me like the men in your magazines,” ordered Kai.

It took time for Chaos to remember the poses. He first spread his legs and pulled at his nipples, which brought out a ‘ _fuck yes’_ from Kai, and followed by sitting on his buttocks, before stretching out his legs and arching his back, while he threw his arms overhead. The next pose featured him on his side, as he tried a demure look over his shoulder. A few different poses were captured on the ground, while Kai darted around him to capture him from all angles.

He was soon coaxed to stand, while Kai whispered words of encouragement . . . _‘yeah, baby’, ‘you’re going to be a fucking star’, ‘this is so goddamned sexy’ . . ._ Kai cupped his clothed cock every so often, while he groaned and moaned obscenities. It only added to Chaos’ arousal; this was a man that wanted him . . . _needed_ him . . . hard at the sight of him, as Chaos did for him something that no one else could do, and – all the while – he was being _paid_ to do what was weirdly enjoyable, as this man made him feel good and needed and special.

Chaos took in a deep breath. He used his initiative to turn around, before bending over and grasping at his ankles, and – looking around at the camera – smiled to see Kai squeezing his cock once more to see an exposed hole. It was easy to miss the sound of an opening window above them, along with a chuckle of a couple of men, but the camera clicked and clicked and clicked, as his naked body was immortalised on camera for Kai and others to lay witness.

“Beautiful,” whispered Kai. “Fucking godlike.”

Chaos brought his fingers into his mouth, while another played with his nipple. It sent waves of pleasure coursing through him, as he rubbed and flicked at the nub with impressive speed, and each flick of his fingers brought fast pants from him . . . _‘ha, ha, oh, ha’_. . . he panted around the fingers in his mouth, while his tongue lathed and coated the digits. Kai ordered him to make his tongue visible for the camera. Chaos licked them from base to the very fingertips.

He repeated the gesture several times, before reaching behind him with both hands. Chaos gripped his buttocks hard, while he massaged and squeezed at the twin globes, and – from above – chuckles turned into gasps, while a whirring of a recording device echoed about. Kai took photographs after photographs. Chaos parted his cheeks. It exposed the small winking hole, which was like a perfect star marking its way to a hidden treasure, and he came in extremely close to take photographs of his anus . . . close enough to feel warm breath. Kai gasped out:

“Man, you are one hot fucking slut.”

“It – It’s kind of cold out here,” mumbled Chaos. “Plus, someone might find us! I – I can see windows on some of the walls, and I think some homeless men sleep here, and what if a squatter or student walks by the alleyway? I – I should go home . . . I should stop.”

“No way! You look like a fucking star. You’re my little whore.”

“I – I’m already way past curfew . . .”

“Five-thousand yen if you masturbate for me, sweet-cheeks.”

Chaos froze. He remained locked in place, with his cheeks parted to the cold air. It was a strange feeling that passed through him; the world seemed to stop as he stopped, with no sounds and no sights and no sensations, just a mind-blowing emptiness that had him staring emptily ahead. He slowly pulled away his hands. Chaos stood upright, before he turned to face Kai head-on. The camera continued to snap away with the permanent flash, while Chaos gnawed at his lower lip.

The money was nothing to sneeze at, but to _touch_ himself in front of a stranger? It was humiliating enough to debase himself for money, but this would be captured on camera and anything – or anyone – could potentially watch him getting off for cash . . . what would they think? He had to trust Kai would not show anyone. He had to trust, because otherwise he would spend a lifetime worrying if every look from a passing stranger was a ‘knowing’ look, and yet the idea of them knowing turned him on more than he could express. He swallowed.

Kai held out a five-thousand yen note. It fluttered a little in the breeze, with little sounds of crinkling paper and muffled laughter from the much older man, and Chaos thought back to the shopkeeper and the convenience store . . . he thought back to various bills piling up on Sister’s desk . . . he thought back to Genki unable to afford his field trip. Chaos felt his hand slowly moving towards the note, only to freeze as if caught by unseen hands at the last second.

“I – I don’t think that’s a good idea,” lied Chaos.

“Huh? Really?” Kai shrugged. “Okay, well, that’s up to you. I figured this money could buy a lot of groceries, or maybe pay for the electric bill . . . how much is rent these days? I bet there’s taxes on the orphanage, too, and you’d need gas and water, maybe a car for transport? I guess if you don’t want your orphan buddies to be happy, that’s fine.”

“O-Of course I want them to be happy!”

“But you won’t take home this money for them? Ouch! That’s cold, man.” Kai smiled. “Look, you said you touch yourself anyway, right? Well, what’s the difference? You’d only go home and jerk off in your bed, so why not here and now for some money instead?”

Chaos winced. It seemed a fine logic. If he would do it in private anyway, what would be the difference to doing it in front of a man that had already seen him naked? Kai waved the cash in front of his eyes, while strategically shining the light in his eyes, so that he could see nothing beyond the money . . . Kai was a blurred figure just the side, while the alleyway may as well have been a photography studio. He followed the fluttering note with eager eyes . . . _food, water, rent . . ._ he could always lie and say he found the money. It would help.

“Come on,” teased Kai. “It’s good money.”

Chaos took in a deep breath. He screwed shut his eyes. The sounds of shuffling from the upstairs window echoed out about the corridor, while Kai breathed heavy very close to his ear, and Chaos – with tears stinging his eyes, merging with a newfound sweat – quickly snatched at the note before he could change his mind. Chaos shoved it deep into his boot, where it would be kept safe, and dropped onto his knees. The camera hid that the clothed crotch was now inches from his mouth, while he blinked away tears and squirmed where he knelt.

He started by stroking at his stomach and chest, with slow and sensuous movements. The fingers light and danced over cool flesh, while he explored his body as if feeling it for the first time, and tilted his neck to expose his throat, as his hand brushed against a sensitive pulse-point. A low groan fell from his lips. He moved his hands down to his nipples, where he squeezed the nubs between his fingers and twisted them just enough to feel the pinch.

“O-Oh God,” gasped Chaos. “ _Oh God_!”

Chaos tugged and pulled at the nipples. It started slow, but soon became frantic, and his cock spurted out a clear pre-come that leaked down his shaft. He continued to play with his chest with one hand, but the other slid down . . . down . . . _down_ . . . until it wrapped slowly around his wet cock that throbbed in his hand in time to his heart. A high-pitched cry burst forth, as he bucked into his hand and smeared the pre-come about the head with his thumb.

 _It felt so good_! Chaos bucked into his fist again and again, while he tickled at the weeping slit of his cock, and soon his body writhed and hips danced with a unique rhythm. The camera clicked faster and faster, before the sound of clicking stopped, but Kai continued to circle him for all angles and positions despite the lack of snapping sounds. Chaos looked into the lens. He continued to play with his nipple and dick, but this time he licked at his lips and mimed ‘ _I want you bad’_ , as he pumped himself quicker and quicker in a burning need for more.

“Yeah,” moaned Kai. “Yeah, you fucking jerk that cock.”

“Ah – _uh_ – I – I . . . _oh god_.”

“Don’t worry, I’m on video mode now. You make all the sounds that you want. I might make a photo compilation before tacking on the video, so people can see the lead up to the main act . . . hey, kid, didn’t you say you masturbate by shoving stuff up your boy-cunt, too?”

Chaos rolled his head with eyes now closed. He parted his lips, letting out fast pants that broke throughout the alleyway, and his chest was now as red as his cheeks while he practically fucked himself into his fist with an impossible speed. It was getting harder to stay on his knees, as his muscles tingled and limbs weakened. He moaned and mewled, before dropping hard onto all fours, and – cock still twitching – braced his weight onto his forearm, so that his hand could return to his erection. The friction was eased by the pre-come, as he cried out:

“Why – Why do you . . . _ooh_ . . . w-why?”

He collapsed onto his side, unable to endure the pleasure. Chaos rolled onto his back, while Kai stood with his legs on either side of his head, and – with the camera staring down at him from above – Chaos looked up with unfocused eyes. He writhed and squirmed. He kicked at the ground, while spreading and closing his legs, and his hands ran seductively over every ounce of flesh, as he mewled out like a mantra: _‘please, please, please’_. Chaos licked at his lips, before spreading his legs as wide as they could spread, and held tight onto his ankles.

“There’s an old broom handle by that sleeping bag.” Kai chuckled. “I bet you could fuck yourself pretty hard on that. Do you want something inside you, babe? It’d feel so good. You could get your hole all loose and wet, feel really good all dirty and naked in this alleyway . . .”

Kai kicked him the broom handle.

“You’re such a dirty slut. I can’t believe it’s only taken – what – sixty-five bucks? They say everyone has a price, but I guess we found yours . . . all exposed, all vulnerable . . . fucking into your hand like your life depends on it, all in front of a total stranger. What an embarrassment! I bet your sister would be so ashamed to see you like this. Now . . . _fuck yourself_.”

Chaos reached a trembling hand towards the broom handle. The sleeping bag looked rather full, as if someone were sleeping inside the material, and – with a goofy grin – he moaned at the idea of a pair of eyes watching him . . . maybe masturbating to him . . . Chaos brought the handle to his mouth. He inserted the round head inside his mouth. The germs were of no concern, as he deep-throated the wood and licked all over it with loud slurps, and thrust it in and out with both hands to support its huge length. Kai whispered a low: _‘holy fucking shit’_.

He pulled the handle out of his mouth, where a thin line of saliva connected it to his lips. Chaos slowly lowered it between his legs, and awkwardly hooked one hand under his legs for better access, where he pressed the tip to his well-trained hole. A few gasped and hushed breaths escaped him . . . it was slimmer than most things he took inside him, and he was plenty aroused enough for his inner muscles to be relaxed and eager to take something inside.

Chaos slowly pushed the handle inside. The first inch or two was always the hardest, like the muscle was locking closed to keep intruders out, but – once he penetrated his way past – the handle seemed to slip inside with great ease, like his hole was _made_ to be fucked. It moved past the squidgy inner walls, all soft and ridged, and stopped only when six or seven inches was locked inside him. He was uncertain he could take any more without harm.

He looked at the camera lens, uncaring how the harsh light blinded him. There was a wet and rhythmic slapping noise from the window above, almost obscene with his fast breaths that came out like a man who had run a marathon, and his channel clamped around the handle. He licked at his lips, while he slowly pulled out the handle and violently rammed it back inside. Chaos arched his back . . . _‘oh, it’s so good; I feel so hot’_. . . he pulled the handle in and out, in and out, while he used his feet for leverage to fuck himself on the hard wood. Kai growled out:

“Come for me, beautiful.”

Chaos fucked himself harder . . . _faster_ . . . bucking and thrusting and raping himself, as the pleasure built and built within his sweating frame. He was drenched from head to toe, flushed crimson on his pale skin, and drool dripped out of his open mouth . . . _‘oh, uh, ah, fuck, fuck, fuck’_. . . he tried to hold it back, but his body was on blatant display in a public place, with a stranger staring down at him with a camera. The broom handle inside him was so vulgar and obscene, while pre-come pooled and smeared across his twitching abdomen.

It was too much! Chaos screamed out on long: _‘fuck_ ’. The word never seemed to end, as his body violently shook and jolted like the one in the midst of a fit, and his cock – twitching and hot – shot ropes after ropes of almost translucent come over his taut form. Every muscle tensed to the point of pain, as they cramped and locked into place, and his face contorted into something no porn-star could ever hope to imitate, as – finally – his orgasm started to fade away.

He collapsed limp and lifeless on the dirty floor. The light of the camera moved over his sweat-soaked and semen-covered form, while tears and saliva covered his face, and – for the first time – he vaguely saw sight of three men in an upper window filming him, while jerking off. He smiled absently, as an amazing afterglow swept over him. It was an amazing pleasure, like a thousand hands massaging every aching muscle, and he slowly writhed with loose and lazy movements, while soft moans and sighs echoed about the alleyway. Kai whispered:

“Wow, you really are a beautiful slut . . .”

Kai squat down at his side. He put a hand between parted legs, where he took the handle and slowly slid it out of the now loose hole, and – with every inch – Chaos moaned in grief about the absence of the wood that filled him to the point of pleasure. The handle was tossed across the alleyway with a clatter; it fell on the sleeping bag, where it thudded against soft fabric, and Chaos tried to fight back disappointment to realise no one slept in there . . . no one was secretly jerking their cocks to him splayed naked in public with a broom handle in his anus.

A rustling sound followed, as Kai whipped out his cock. It was shoved through the lowered zipper and slit of his boxers, as if afraid of undressing in such a public place, and – indeed – if they were caught by a policeman then Kai would be able to run and escape, whereas Chaos would have been at their mercy. The cock was fully erect, with not much girth or length, and beautifully cut in a circumcised manner. Chaos stared. He felt his own member twitch again.

“Five-thousand more to suck me off, sweet-cheeks.”

Kai reached down to put the monetary note in Chaos’ boot. He shoved it deep as he saw Chaos do just ten or twenty minutes earlier, before he squatted down next to Chaos, and – sitting on his haunches – leaned back against a random door on the side of the alleyway. He patted his clothed thigh, much like one would do to a dog. Chaos crawled over to him. The harsh light of the flash blinded him, as the camera continued to film his every movement.

He obediently opened his mouth to take in the erection, but Kai simply laughed . . . _laughed_ . . . before swinging his hips and slapping his cock against Chaos’ cheeks, while Chaos could only keep tilting his head and chasing the member that teased him. It smeared pre-come against his cheeks, while his tongue could only brush against the cock that struck him with surprising force across his face, before – _finally_ – it was shoved balls deep into his waiting mouth. Chaos lacked much of a gag reflex, which came as a huge relief as the head went down his throat.

The cock was strange to his tongue. It was like soft velvet around hard metal, with an oddly bitter taste to the pre-come that leaked out of the slit, and the pubic hair – or what little poked out – was itchy and scratchy against his nose and chin. There was a heavy scent like sweat, but also not like sweat. It penetrated his senses, as he strove to cover his teeth with his lips, just as he remembered the advice in the dirty magazines recommending in their articles. He hollowed out his cheeks, allowing the soft and wet skin to brush against the erection. 

Chaos cast his eyes up at the camera, as it filmed him ‘point of view’ style. The occasional slurping sound echoed out in an obscene fashion, while soft hands ran through his hair in a soothing and comforting sensation . . . _‘so good, baby boy’ . . . ‘yeah, you like that, don’t you?’ . . ._ Chaos moaned, sending warm vibrations down that cock. He bobbed his head in a steady rhythm, while flicking his tongue around the appendage. Kai groaned out:

“Yeah, babe. Yeah, you take that cock.”

Kai hunched forward, inadvertently sending his cock ever deeper into the mouth. Chaos choked and coughed around the length, with his throat contracting around the ridge under the head, and – tears brimming in his eyes – felt a hand on his buttock. Kai shoved a finger into his hole, but it was soon removed with a curse as he realised Chaos was in trouble . . . _‘sorry, sexy, I just wanted to get a feel of that ass’_. . . Chaos fought for breath and forced fast, shallow breaths . . .

Once he caught his breath, he looked back into the camera. He was there on all fours, now fully erect once more, and taking the cock of a much older man in an alleyway, while naked and being filmed by said man (as well as those men in the window above). Chaos moaned and mewled, as he fluttered his eyelashes and smiled around the cock. It shone with spit and pre-come at the base, while he carefully twisted his head on every upstroke, and sometimes he would even pull off to blow cool air over it and tease it with worshipping kisses and suckles.

“You like this, baby?” Kai moaned. “Your tongue is so good. You’re a born cock-sucking whore, aren’t you? It’s like you’re a natural, just meant to be here on your knees taking dick like a pro, and – you know what – I’d gladly pay again for a mouth like this . . . _fuck_.”

Kai yanked Chaos off his cock. A hand dug deep enough into blond hair to hurt, but it was a sweet and arousing kind of pain . . . forcing Chaos to look into the camera, with saliva and pre-come smeared and dripping from his lips, as he stared dazed, breathless and open-mouthed at the lens with pure desire. He was so hard. It was the arousal of one that only a youth could attain, as the refractory period meant nothing to him, and he wondered whether the camera could see his leaking cock and come-stained stomach. He was still wondering when Kai rushed out:

“Ten-thousand to let me fuck your ass.”

Chaos blinked. He stared wide-eyed at the lens. Kai chuckled and kicked him playfully at the shoulder, but using just enough force that he fell flat on his back again, and – standing – Kai circled him with his cock the only part of him free from the confines of his suit. He held the ten-thousand yen note in his fingers, while he filmed and zoomed in on Chaos . . . _quivering hole, streaks of come, hard nipples_ . . . he was observing him from all angles, committing him to both memory and film. Chaos rolled over onto his back. He fingered his hole.

Kai gasped . . . _‘holy fucking shit’_ . . . he filmed as Chaos fucked himself with two fingers, slowly in and out, and the depth was limited from the angle and position. Chaos pressed a cheek to the ground, while he tried to think about the ‘cons’ to his pros list, but he was so far gone . . . so lost to arousal and need and burning desire . . . this time the tears were of a desperation that he never knew possible, as he licked at Kai’s boots and kissed at his ankles. He gasped out:

“I – I’ve never –”

“That’s why I’m paying so much, sweetie,” said Kai. “I like virgins, but they’re hard to find. It’s even rarer to find one that’s so fucking hot and has such a good mouth, and I bet your ass would be even better. I want to feel you clenching around my cock, as I impale you from the inside, and I want to see my come leaking down over your thighs when I’m done.”

“I – I can’t – I can’t just . . .”

“Look, it’s a lot of money. This money could help keep your friend fed, or you could even use it for yourself to experience life as you’ve never experienced it before. Have you ever eaten in a restaurant? Have you ever been to a cinema? You _deserve_ good things, baby.”

The ten-thousand yen was crammed into Chaos’ boot. It left no room for argument, as Chaos was forced to his feet and dragged over to the dumpster. He was thrown against its edge, knocking the wind from him and bending him in half, and – with his body and arms pressed to its lid – his buttocks were exposed to the cool night air, with his legs spread impossibly wide. Kai muttered something . . . a vague complaint about being unable to film both his reaction and the penetration, but the words were lost on Chaos, who lay obediently in place like a rag-doll. Chaos asked:

“Will it hurt?”

Kai pressed the head of his cock to Chaos’ hole. It brushed lightly against him. Chaos half-turned his head to see that the camera was angled down in one hand, while the other hand grasped the penis that would soon be inside him for roughly a hundred dollars, and something inside him told him that this was wrong . . . that he would not agree were he not basking in the afterglow of an orgasm and the deep arousal of a new erection. He looked at Kai and swallowed hard.

“I’ll be gentle,” lied Kai.

The penis shoved balls deep inside him. Chaos screamed. In any other areas of town, it may have brought the police or neighbourhood watch, but instead a few passing hobos merely pointed and laughed at him, before they scarpered back out into the night. The sensation was beyond imagination, in a brutal mixing of pain and pleasure in equal measure . . . there wasn’t enough lubrication, making this a raw and painful act, but he also rested beautiful above his prostate . . .

It brushed against that magic button within him, only to strike it again and again and _again_ as Kai pulled in and out . . . _in and out_ . . . there was the faint sound of balls slapping against buttocks, while a rhythmic squelching noise echoed out at odds with the lack of lubricant. He clenched around Kai. The inner walls fluttered with a pulsating sensation around that hard cock, causing Kai to let out a stream of obscene curses . . . _‘fucking shit’ . . . ‘such a good fucking cum-dump’_ . . . he slapped hard onto one of Chaos’ buttocks. The slap rang out.

A series of broken moans broke from Chaos. They were punctuated by sharp breaths and ‘ _uh’_ sounds, while that cock felt uncomfortable within him, like it was poking his insides out of joint, and – desiring more pleasure than pain – he instinctively pushed himself more upright. It changed the angle of the cock, allowing it better entry and exit. It now followed the natural curve of his inner channels, even if the position ruined the shot of the camera, and – with a loud _‘shit’_ – Kai quickly positioned the camera on the dumpster to film full frontal of Chaos.

The arms now wrapped around Chaos, while soft kisses pressed against his neck. The lips suckled and teeth nibbled, leaving gorgeous bite marks against his previously unblemished skin, and marking him as belonging to someone else . . . someone that wanted him, claimed him . . . _owned_ him. Kai fucked into him with wild abandon. A tongue licked at his earlobe, before it was suckled and kissed with a passion never before experienced by the virginal Chaos, who cried:

“You – You feel so good inside me!”

Kai brought a hand to Chaos’ chest. He toyed with a nipple, even as his tongue entered Chaos’ ear, and the added sensation only brought him to new heights . . . the fingers applied a steady pressure and massaged them in opposing circles, while the other hand went lower. It took his penis and jerked it frantically in time with the wild thrusts, each one jabbing into his prostate harder and faster and more constant timing, bringing Chaos closer and closer . . . the pleasure tingled on every nerve, erasing the previous pain of penetration. Chaos screamed out:

“F-Fuck me, Daddy!”

“ _Holy shit_ ,” gasped Kai.

Chaos failed to know why he said those words. He only knew they felt _right_. They also brought out something deep and primal in Kai, who fucked so rapid that his thrusts were shallow enough to barely make a difference, but enough force that Chaos would fail to sit for days. The cock wept pre-come inside him, while his cock throbbed close to its breaking point. Chaos choked on drool, as he dropped his head onto a broad shoulder, and fucked back on that impressive cock like a bitch in heat. He started to say the words that Kai seemed to like so much:

“Daddy. _Daddy. Oh, Daddy!_ ”

The orgasm reached heights unlike anything ever experienced. He gripped around that member like a death-grip, clenching so tight onto Kai that it hurt from inside, and a broken scream ripped through his throat until it grew sore and hoarse. A spark of colour darted across his vision, as his eyes rolled back into his head and his cock spewed a few shoddy shots of come. He struggled to hear anything beyond his racing heart, which blasted a painful beat in his ears, and the gut-wrenching ecstasy took him from ‘good’ to ‘divine’, as he collapsed on the dumpster.

Kai barely snatched in back in time to save the device. It was brought back to film the penetration, while Kai thrust a few final times inside of Chaos, and – with a low grunt that was at odds with Chaos’ vocal nature – came deep inside the now well-used hole. It coated every inch of swollen flesh, with the white liquid stinging a little at the parts bruised or torn. Kai pulled out while still in the midst of his orgasm, so that he could shoot hot ropes of come over red buttocks, and Chaos hummed in contentment at the wonderfully warm sensation of come on flesh.

“That was . . . _great_ ,” gasped Chaos.

Chaos slid down onto the ground. He was covered all over in semen and sweat, with bruises and scrapes, and yet – despite it all – there was nowhere else he would rather be than at the feet of this businessman that had taken his virginity in this dingy alleyway to a small audience. He lay crumpled and limp behind the dumpster, just out of sight of any passersby, while his hole twitched and spurted out white come. Kai knelt low enough to film the expulsion.

The member was being tucked away, even as Kai turned off the video and took a few last photographs to commemorate the defilement, and – with a low hum – dropped a ‘bonus’ onto the crumpled trousers only a few feet away from Chaos. Even as Chaos struggled to stay conscious, merely smiling like a dope-fiend in the midst of a blissful haze, Kai simply stood over him and adjusted his clothing as if heading to a meeting and not coming out of a brutal fucking in a place no one ought to be at night. He tucked his phone into a pocket and asked casually:

“Hey, babe? How much for a whole night?”

“Hmm? W-What do you mean?”

“I mean that I want to take you to a love-hotel.” Kai smirked. “I want to film us with a tripod, while tying you to the bed with restraints and using all sorts of toys on you . . . nipple-clamps, paddles, cock-rings, dildos, collars . . . I want to make you come over and over, until you have dry orgasms and drool stupidly on the pillow. I want to have a real good time.”

Chaos rolled onto his back. He stared with wide-eyes at the implications, even as he struggled to process what some of those words even meant . . . let alone what they would mean for him. He barely noticed as Kai redressed him with gentle hands, and wiped him down with a clean tissue, before helping him to stand. It was only the stabbing pain in his buttock, sharp like the slice of a knife, that reminded him of where he was . . . what he had done . . . a bit of come leaked out of his hole and stained the back of his jeans, as he stared at Kai and choked out:

“I – I’m not sure . . . that is . . . I – I c-can’t –”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Kai smiled. “Just let me walk you back to the shop, okay? It’s not safe in this area of time; I only really come here for a bit of a ‘break’, if you catch my meaning . . . I have a car by that shop, too, so I can even drive you home, babe.”

Kai took Chaos’ hand. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of the hand, before guiding Chaos out of the alleyway and taking a very slow pace to keep alongside Chaos, and even took small breaks to let Chaos adjust to the sensation of being taken raw and no longer being a virgin. It was too much to process . . . _Sister would condemn sex outside of wedlock, Ms Mari always said it needed to be special_. . . he walked in a daze, while Kai wrapped an arm around him. Kai slipped a small business card into his jeans pocket, before kissing his cheek and whispering:

“That’s my card. I’m in the country every month, so if you need cash -?”

“I can call you? You’ll fuck me for money?”

“No, I’ll make love to you for money . . .”

A hand slid into the back-pocket of his jeans, where it squeezed at his buttock. It felt good to have an arm around him, while the other hand held his with their hands entwined, and – even as they crossed into a more reputable area, with more witnesses – Kai kissed at his shoulder and neck with a great deal of intimacy, whispering how beautiful he was without shame of being seen. Chaos smiled and blinked back tears. He only knew one thing about this man:

He was right up his alley . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other works by author:  
>    
> [Smile! You're on Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591035/chapters/67495196)
> 
> [Slutty Shiro's Sexcapades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844926/chapters/62790520)


	2. Chaos - BDSM Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers/Kinks: 
> 
> Animal Play, Bondage, Fisting, Golden Showers, Sex Toys, Wax-Play, Spanking, Daddy Kink

Chaos knocked.

It was empty in the hallway. The love-hotel seemed designed for as little human interaction as possible, with multiple confusing entryways and a front-desk without a receptionist, and – as he waited alone outside the huge door – a strange silence added to the unnerving atmosphere. There were no sex noises. There was no laughter. It was as if the rooms were sound-proofed in nature, which meant no one would hear him moan or whine or even _scream_ . . .

The beating of his heart echoed out loud, while his palms grew slick with sweat. He forced a trembling smile, while his callused fingers toyed with the business card, and he stared awkwardly down at his feet, while his sweater swamped his frame. The strange windowless building seemed designed to make him feel two-feet tall, and his blond hair lay loose over his shoulders in a childlike fashion. He screwed shut his eyes. The door eventually clicked, before the man that he knew only for a few hours stood tall and proud in the doorway.

Chaos opened his eyes. A dark bush swept over his skin, as he took in the older man . . . the older man who leaned against the doorway . . . _naked_. A high-pitched yelp escaped Chaos. He threw his hands over his mouth, while his amber eyes raked over that trim figure. The hair that led down to his groin was streaked with grey, while his stomach was slightly swollen with a love of unhealthy food, and there were slight sags to places Chaos never knew could sag. He choked:

“You – You’re . . . _naked_!”

Kai laughed, as he grabbed Chaos by the wrist. He pulled the fully-clothed Chaos inside, while kicking the door shut with his foot, and – slamming Chaos against the wall – pressed his lips against him with a passionate and sincere kiss. It took Chaos by surprise. He opened his mouth with a loud gasp, allowing a tongue to slip inside his mouth. It explored every inch of him from inside, dominating the kiss and toying with his tongue in turn, and coaxed him to arousal.

Chaos had never been kissed before. He stood frozen as the naked man pinned him to the wall, while awkwardly moving his tongue back in mimicry of what he received, and the faint taste of mint spoke of a partner well-prepared for the inevitable. The lips were soft yet rough against him, forcing him to keep his mouth open and continually allowing a tongue to delve inside, and it was somehow violating and validating at once, as Chaos started to mewl and moan against him. Kai chuckled, before pulling back with chaste and lingering pecks to his lips.

“I thought I’d get a head-start,” teased Kai.

“A – A head-start? On what?”

“You’re not a virgin any more, babe.” Kai kissed at his neck. “Don’t play dumb; after all, _you’re_ the one that called me asking for a repeat performance. You know what I want, right? I need to know that you want this. If you want to walk away now, I’ll give you ten-thousand yen for your trouble and I’ll promise to lose your number. This is _your_ choice, kiddo.”

Kai pulled back. He took Chaos by the hands, as he led him inside the hotel room. The cock swung as he walked, like an obscene metronome, and Chaos could barely take his eyes away from its circumcised shaft. A small kitchenette stood to the right, while an open _en suite_ sat to the left. The _en suite_ contained a bubbling hot tub, a toilet behind a cloudy pane of glass, and a transparent claw-foot bathtub, along with a silver charger with champagne flutes.

The hotel room itself was just as impressive. It was four or five times the size of his bedroom at home, with at least three leather sofas around the bed, as if the hotel owners thought whoever was inside would want an audience. A camera on a tripod stood at the foot of a king-sized bed, covered in satin and silk, and a huge mirror covered the entirety of the ceiling, with mirrored walls all around the room. It led to a strange illusion that they were in an infinite space with hundreds of other versions of them also waiting to make love on those sheets.

A stripper pole lay off to one side, along with strange pieces of equipment. There was a large X-shaped cross with restraints standing near a far corner, while a small stool lay attached to some stocks, and there was even a medical bed with stirrups against a far wall. A platter of burning candles stood on a bedside table, and – when Chaos walked to the bed – he saw a pair of chains dangling from above the bed with what looked like padded cuffs. He swallowed hard.

“Is – Is the camera on now?”

Kai stood behind him. He ran his hands over the sweater, feeling every inch of flesh through the thick fabric, and kissed slow and long lines along his column of neck, drawing a soft gasp from Chaos who instinctively bore his throat. The kisses would turn into a suckling, drawing small love-bites against his skin. They would nibble on occasion, sending shivers down his spine. A half-erect member pushed against the fabric of his sweater and jeans, where it moved against his buttocks. The lips moved to his ear, where they nibbled his earlobe, and whispered:

“I want to lay down ground rules before I turn the camera on.”

“What sort of ground rules?”

“I need you to say aloud that you want to be fucked,” said Kai. “I also need you to know that I’m going to be live-streaming everything to a private site, so that strangers will be watching you, and that you can back out at any point. I won’t hurt you. I won’t leave permanent marks, or scars, or make you feel bad about yourself, but there may be some pain.

“I’m hoping the pain feels good for you, but we have a traffic-light system. You say ‘green’ if you’re good to carry on and like what I’m doing, and ‘yellow’ if you’re uncertain or can’t handle any more, and ‘red’ means for me to stop straight away. ‘Red’ is if I’ve pushed too far.”

“G-Green to go, yellow to slow down, and r-red to stop?”

“Hey, you got it in one! You’re not just a pretty face, are you, beautiful?”

Kai kissed him again, before walking over to the camera. Chaos stood awkwardly beside the mattress, while his eyes ran over all the interesting and strange items, and – with a half-smile – caught the songs of Seiko Matsuda playing low on a music player. _Kai remembered_! Chaos toyed with the hem of his sweater, inadvertently raising it enough to expose the crotch of his jeans, which was slowly starting to tent. Kai fiddled about with the lens and settings, before resting his hand over one big button on the side. He looked hard to Chaos and said:

“The safe-word is ‘ _chojin’_. You yell that out and I stop.”

“ _C-Chojin_ . . . okay.”

He pressed the switch. A red light came on at the side. Kai darted over to a laptop on a side-table, which came to life with a single touch, and the screen showed several windows, with each one focusing on a different angle of the mattress. Chaos looked around in search of the other cameras, but they were hidden well enough to be impossible to spot. The screen also featured a side-window with a stream of text, like what would be found in a chat-room or comments page, and Chaos gulped to wonder what was being said about him. He blushed.

“Okay, let’s start,” said Kai. “I want you to introduce yourself to the camera. You tell them everything about you, okay? After that, why don’t we start small? I want you to take off your clothes and get naked. Try to put some sexiness into it, alright? Give us a show.”

“I – I can do that, Sir . . .”

“Call me, ‘Daddy’. I liked it when you did that, babe.”

Chaos nodded. He stood straight as possible, as he forced a bright smile. He pushed back a stray lock of blond hair behind his ear, while his eyes darted again in all directions, and – with a cough from Daddy – eventually his eyes fell back on the camera. A deep breath helped to still his racing heart, as he licked at his lips and cocked his head to the side. The playing of his hem was more extreme now, showing his stomach and abdominal muscles, and creamy skin unblemished and unharmed just below his belly button. He found enough strength to finally speak.

“My – My name’s Chaos Avenir,” mumbled Chaos. “I – I’m twelve, and I live at Gakincho House. It’s . . . It’s an orphanage in Tokyo, because my parents died when I was seven. I’m the oldest of everyone there, so I help out by doing odd jobs and chores, and a few days ago m-my new daddy – K-Kai – paid me to – to . . . _to make him feel good_.”

The last few words were rushed out.

“I’ve never done anything like that before, but I – I kind of liked it . . . he made me touch myself and then he put his thingy inside of me. H-He asked if I’d come spend the night with him here, if he paid me, so he gave me what’s five-hundred dollars to spend the night.”

A staggered sigh fell from Chaos’ lips. He lifted his sweater slowly over his head, exposing the milky flesh on soft skin that was slowly turning into toned muscles, and revealed large areolas and thick nipples, which always left him self-conscious on changing . . . _too mature, too feminine . . ._ still, Kai clearly liked the view. He was hard. He was touching his erect member from behind the camera, uncaring that Chaos was too mature for twelve and far too small for an adult . . . stuck at an awkward in-between phase of neither a man nor a boy . . .

Chaos brought his hands to his nipples. He pulled at them, coaxing a small gasp, and relished in the electric sparks that they sent through every nerve, as he tugged and rubbed them between his digits with slow and firm touches. Chaos locked eyes with Kai, where he refused to look away, and bit hard into his lips with a particularly hard pull of his nipples. He bent forward, as if leaning into the touch, and panted hard for breath, as he whispered out to Kai:

“I – I guess I start now, Daddy?”

“Yeah, you start, babe.”

He knelt down to pull off his knee-high boots; an attempt to throw them ‘sexily’ towards the camera went awry, as he knocked a whip from the foot of the bed, and – spluttering and blushing – struggled to get out a rushed apology, even as Kai laughed and reassured him: _‘it’s okay, babe, if anything it’s more authentic’_. Chaos took in a deep breath. He moved his hands to his jeans, while Kai pleaded for him to continue . . . _‘show us what you’ve got’ . . . ‘show us’ . . ._

Chaos dropped his jeans. He kicked them to the side. It showed what was now a perfectly smooth pubic area, shaved on request to rid him of the rare few blond hairs, and – much to his pride – made his growing member look just a little bigger in the process. He ran a hand slowly down to his cock, while the other went back to playing with his nipple, and choked out: _‘Daddy, come play with me, please? I want to play, Daddy’_. The cock grew to a slightly more erect state, while Chaos moaned and bucked into his fist, before winking at the camera.

He climbed onto the bed, before crawling on all fours to its centre. Chaos faced his buttocks to the lens, while spreading his cheeks and running a finger over his hole, and followed by spreading his legs and facing the camera onward. It was warm in the hotel room, made all the sweeter by the candles and hot tub and incense, and it seemed to seep into his skin . . . penetrate into his flesh . . . with a soft glow of sweat breaking over him already, as the arousal flooded his veins with a rush of pure adrenaline. He bit his finger in a coy manner. 

Kai picked up a small box by the camera. He came around the bed, where he stared down with the crow’s feet about his eyes looking deeper and darker in the low light, and dropped the box with a thud at his feet. Chaos giggled, before crawling over to the edge of the mattress. He peered over the edge to see various costumes and accessories and lingerie, which brought a squeal of pleasure to him, as he thought about how nice he might look for his daddy.

“Baby,” whispered Kai. “Do you like playing dress-up?”

“Like cosplay? I love cosplay!”

“Something like that, yeah.” Kai smiled. “I want to dress you up like a doggy, all nice and pretty and cute, and all you have to do is remember that you’re a nice little puppy. It’ll be fun! Don’t you ever play dress-up with the children in your orphanage? It’s just like that, that’s all.”

“Is that all? Sure, I can do that, Daddy!”

Kai simply smiled. He pulled out some doggy ears first, which clipped easily into Chaos’ thick blond locks, and followed by a studded-leather collar around his neck, which took a little while to adjust and get to fit just right. It had a metal tag on it that read: _little bitch_. Chaos frowned, as he read and reread the tag with small huffs. Kai forced him to stop. He took both of Chaos’ hands and put them into strange mittens that were essentially huge doggy paws.

The next item was one that turned Chaos’ frown into open-mouthed wonder. It was clearly a tail of some sort, long enough that it would reach his knees should he stand, and so fluffy and soft that he wanted to run it through his fingers, but it was attached to something . . . _odd_. The plastic thing at the end was a bright red colour, sort of like a penis, but it had a bulbous base like one giant testicle, and the tip was a strange flared and diagonal shape. It was almost like it was supposed to be a cock, but of some creature he could not recognise. Chaos asked:

“What’s that, Daddy?”

Kai laughed. He spun a finger to gesture Chaos to turn around, and – once facing one of the mirrored walls – Kai yanked his legs over the side of the bed, so that his buttocks were on clear display and Chaos lay bent face-first over the mattress. It was a strange position, but it did give Chaos a slight idea of how the tail would stay attached to him. The inhuman phallus would be slid inside him, and – much like the broom handle – his inner walls would keep it in place, while he continued with whatever games Kai had planned. He blushed.

“This is called a ‘butt plug’,” said Kai. “It goes inside you, kind of like what you did with the mop and what you do at home with the cucumbers. This one is _special_ , though. It gives my little puppy a cute, long tail . . . it also moves inside you when I press a button. You see, I have a remote that controls the plug. It will rotate and vibrate and thrust, and it even warms up.”

“W-Why does it do all of those things?”

“Well, my puppy needs a wagging tail, doesn’t he? And how else does a puppy make his tail wag? He gets happy, of course! The movements will make you _very_ happy, and in return that will make _me_ very happy, and our audience wants us both to be happy, babe.”

He placed the butt-plug just beside Chaos, before taking a small bottle from the box at their feet, and – kneeling down – squeezed out some sweet-scented liquid on his fingers. Chaos watched with an avid interest, as Kai whispered: _‘cinnamon-flavoured lubrication, just for you’_. The finger then traced a long line up and down his crack, loosely brushing against his winking hole, before slowly . . . _slowly_ . . . pressing inside him to the final knuckle.

Chaos clawed at the sheets. He fluttered his eyelid, as a goofy smile drifted across his lips, and he squeezed instinctively around that digit, while bucking back against the invading finger that crooked purposely against his prostate. A great deal of practise and usage allowed a second finger to press pass his sphincter, where the two made a scissor-motion, and they moved in and out of him with occasional squelching sounds, as Chaos went from half-mast to fully erect, all the while rhythmically fucking himself on the fingers behind him with soft cries.

“ _Oh!_ That feels so good,” mewled Chaos.

Kai worked in a third finger, which provided little resistance. It was about the size of a penis in all, enough for him to take without complaint, but Kai paused to apply more lubrication to all his digits and even squirted some directly inside the hole. He added a fourth finger. This time Chaos hissed, almost ripping holes in the sheets. It hurt a little, like banging an arm against an opening door, but nothing so extreme that he could not handle the discomfort. Kai waited for him to get adjusted to the sensation, before he also added a thumb to the inside.

Chaos choked on saliva. He felt impossibly opened, as if in desperate need to defecate, but – as the hand turned into a fist – pain and pleasure mingled into one indomitable force. The stretch was like a succession of small tears inside him, but the way it struck every nerve and inch of flesh was beyond perfection, sending shivers of ecstasy through him. The pre-come wept from his cock at an astounding rate, as he fucked himself back on that fist. 

“Ah, oh – oh God.” Chaos drooled. “Good! _So good_!”

Kai chuckled, as he thrust his fist slowly within Chaos. He paused every so often to apply more lubrication, enough that it seeped down creamy thighs, and would twist his fist on every inward thrust to add to the delicious friction. Chaos nearly wept when the hand was removed after hardly enough fisting to sate his newfound addiction, as his gaping hole felt ridiculously empty and void of needed purpose. He begged in a broken voice: _‘more, more, more’_.

Instead of the fist, the butt-plug slid deep inside of his hole. It was warm like a human cock, although half the size of the fist, and a part of Chaos – some dirty and forbidden part – wondered whether he could take the butt-plug _and_ a cock inside of him. He was so hard that it hurt. The pre-come spread like a stain under the sheets beneath him, while he writhed and looked over his shoulder to see Kai . . . flushed . . . pupils dilated, lips wet . . . stroking his cock behind Chaos, all while whispering ‘beautiful’. Chaos smiled warmly, as Kai finally requested:

“I need you to stand up now, babe.”

Chaos struggled to stand, but more so when told to stand on the mattress. The toy was hard to keep in place within his loose and gaping hole, while every step made it moved inside him against his prostate, and he was so weak with arousal that movement was difficult. He allowed himself to be guided into a kneeling position in the middle of the mattress, with his hands yanked high over his head to expose underarms still free from hair, and chains were lowered until fur-lined cuffs were tied exceptionally tight over his wrists. There was no give or leeway.

He tugged and pulled and yanked at his restraints, but – while he could stand – there was no way to get any lower than his current position, especially with his paw-covered hands. Chaos struggle for so long, with heart racing faster and faster, that he never noticed as Kai pressed a button on a remote-control within his left hand. The toy vibrated and circled inside him on its lowest setting, causing his ‘tail’ to softly move with the subtlest of wagging motions. Kai murmured:

“You are so fucking beautiful.”

“ _Uh, ah, oh, oh, ooh_!”

“How about we spice things up a notch?” Kai licked at his neck. “I have some nipple clamps in my collection. Do you want me to put them on you? I can make you feel things that you have _never_ felt before. I’ll make you come so hard that you’ll pass out. Do you want it? Do you?”

“I – _ah, hell_ – I want it . . . I want it, _please_!”

The way the toy rotated kept Chaos loose, while striking over and over at his prostate. He was hanging like a dead weight from the chains, unable to support his weight with so much pleasure and distraction, and his body swung a little from the chain, only causing the butt-plug to move deeper inside of him. Tears pricked at his eyes, as Kai fumbled in his box past the extra fabrics and costumes. He clenched around the plug. He writhed and begged for more.

Finally, Kai knelt before him. He held in his hands two small clamps, both linked together by a small chain, and the remote for the butt-plug sat beside his knee. The two clamps were pressed open and brought just over two big nipples, where they hovered and waited until finally being released. They crashed down with some pressure and force. Chaos cried out, but the pain was . . . _strange_ . . . not all too unpleasant, albeit not all too good. It was a sting that burned and throbbed, but also tingled and teased with electric jolts straight to his penis.

“ _Oh God, Daddy_!”

The chain between them was pulled, adding to the intense pressure. It turned a slight pain into a strong one, while making the two nubs look all the large for how swollen and aroused they became, and Chaos was spurting pre-come at such a rate that it slicked his cock shiny in the low light and trickled over his bald balls. Kai licked at one of the clamped nipples, while pulling at the chain over and over in a slow and steady rhythm. Tears pricked at his eyes. Chaos moaned and choked on saliva, as he hung heavily from the chains above, and Kai asked in a whisper:

“Red, yellow, or green?”

“G-Green!”

A low laugh tumbled from Kai. He forcibly swung Chaos around, so that his buttocks faced the primary camera on the tripod, and – with considerable strength – slapped at the left cheek hard enough to leave a visible red handprint on otherwise white flesh. It made the tail twitch between his cheeks, which only twitched more when he struck again on the other cheek. Chaos had no choice but to take the blows to his buttocks, as he remained forced into a strained kneeling position, and let out high-pitched cries with every blow that descended upon him.

The slaps came fast and hard, while Kai reached down to press a button on the remote. The toy inside him made massive and swinging rotations, keeping him loose and lax, and soon it even made a thrusting motion with an oddly mechanical movement. Each time Kai slapped his cheeks, it would drive the plug ever deeper into his anus. The vibrations increased. Chaos choked back on saliva and tears, as he gasped out ‘ _yellow’_ , with the sting of the slaps.

Kai cursed. He kicked aside a paddle; Chaos caught sight of in the corner of his eyes, where it toppled down onto the floor, and instead Kai picked up a small bottle of lotion, which he squirted onto his hands and massaged into the bruised flesh. It felt so good . . . so _cool_. . . it soothed the burning skin that was aflame with a pain that threatened to trickle over a threshold, and soon it returned to that beautiful boundary between pleasure and pain, where it straddled it with a delicious sense of stimulation. Kai spanked him once more, as he growled out:

“Have you been a naughty boy, Chaos?”

“I – I have, Daddy! I have!”

“What have you done that’s _naughty_ , angel?”

“I – I – I . . . I touched myself every night since you made love to me! I – I found a carrot in the kitchen, and I shoved it hard and fast into myself . . . I pretended it was you. I e-even used a cucumber last night . . . I put it inside me and walked around with it inside, a-and it felt _so fucking good_. I came at the dinner table when it pressed deep inside . . . no one knew.”

“Holy fuck; that’s hot, babe.”

“I – I’ve been looking at grownups a lot, too. A guy saw me staring in the park, offered to take me to a ‘glory hole’, but I got scared . . . he – he wanted me to go see a film with him, too, but I j-just couldn’t, so I went to a toilet and jerked myself. I pictured you in there with me, thinking how naughty it would be to make love in a place anyone could see, and I – I . . . I rang you afterwards, because I couldn’t take any more! I wanted to feel _good_ again!”

“Do you think you need to be punished?”

“Yes! _Yes_! God, yes!”

A devilish smile passed over Kai. He took the remote into hand, as he turned it onto its highest setting, and Chaos – tears streaming down his face – writhed against the device that threatened to push him from ‘pleasure’ into ‘orgasmic bliss’. The beating of his heart matched the throbbing of his cock, which bounced against his abdomen and left smears of pre-come. He struggled to focus his vision, with his eyes rolling back with sparks of colour against his vision, and let loose a stream of incoherent and unintelligible sounds. The tears were salty on his tongue.

“I think Daddy’s baby boy deserves a spanking,” teased Kai.

The spanks were softer this time, but still stung against sore flesh. They rapped over and over with little slapping sounds, and even struck against the vibrating butt-plug lodged in his ass, whose tail wagged almost like a real doggy with the vibrations. He was _so close_ now . . . legs trembled with great force, like one in the midst of a fit . . . his chest was flushed red, his cock bounced, and drool dripped onto his swollen nipples. He was so close . . . _so close_! Chaos mewled and sobbed and moaned, as he felt something boil up deep inside of him.

“It’s too soon to come yet, love,” teased Kai.

Chaos was spun around again. This time, Kai dropped down onto an almost flat position. He propped himself up onto his elbows, and took the weeping cock deep into his mouth, although it was likely made easier by the mere couple of inches of his youth. The thick tongue lapped and lathered underneath the prominent vein, before flicking and dipping into the slit, as if coaxing out more of the spurting pre-come. The cheeks hollowed out to allow the soft insides of his cheeks to provide a delicious friction and extra stimulation, while he suckled in earnest.

It was so _fucking_ good! Kai even reached up to tug hard at the nipple-clamps, so that they tightened and constricted with that wonderful pain . . . _‘oh fuck, Daddy; oh, oh, ah, p-please’_ . . . Chaos bucked into that mouth, while the pleasure slowly spread like warm water over cold flesh, where it consumed every inch of him. Chaos looked into the camera. He blew a kiss, using all the strength he could muster, before – seeing himself thoroughly fucked in the mirror – came.

The orgasm ripped through every muscle in his body. It tore into his throat, which relinquished a throat-ripping scream that hurt his ears, and the rush of adrenaline sent his heart racing to the point he feared a heart-attack, and yet – through it all – he felt nothing but ecstatic, delightful, orgasmic bliss. It was the heights of nirvana that he could never attain alone. It was beyond perfection. The ropes of come that shot from him were translucent and watery, filling Kai’s mouth to the point that it spilled over his lips and onto his chin. Chaos choked out:

“ _Oh holy God_!”

He collapsed. The chains were the only thing holding him upward, as Kai mercifully turned off the butt-plug and allowed it to rest in his loose hole, and – smiling absently – Chaos stared at him with blown pupils and an unfocused gaze, while swinging from side to side with limp body dangling like well-beaten meat from the ceiling. He panted. He let his tongue loll loose from his mouth, while his head dropped down, and his cock softened and fell limp between his legs, as Kai slowly stood up and spat the watery come straight into his face, as he laughed out:

“You still can’t come properly, can you?”

Chaos furrowed his brow in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but Kai unbuckled the cuffs around his wrists, and Chaos – without grace – fell like a dead-weight against the sheets on the mattress. He was a rag-doll at the feet of his daddy. There was no strength to move, with the toy inside him and buttocks beaten blue, and the orgasm was so intense that he still could not lose the smile, even as Kai rolled him onto his stomach.

Kai took a minute to admire him, with buttocks and back exposed again. There were no words said, as Kai jumped off the mattress and fetched the tray of candles to the side, and each one – alight with a flickering flame – was a different colour and shade from the last. Chaos half-closed his eyes and stared aimlessly at the sheets, somewhere between asleep and wake. The tray was placed just beside Chaos, who kept perfectly still out of fear of spilling the hot wax, and Kai gently kissed at the small of his back and murmured against him with appreciative sounds.

“These are soy candles,” said Kai. “They’re safe for wax-play. I’ve been letting them burn, so there’s hot wax accumulated, and I’m going to drip them slowly over your back, to make some beautiful and colourful patterns. It’ll hurt, but it won’t burn you or scar you. If you look up into the mirror opposite the bed, it’ll show you what I’m doing in the ceiling mirror above.”

“Will this make you happy, Daddy?”

“It’ll make me _very_ happy. I can’t wait to see you marked, as I lay my claim on you, and you’ll look amazing with all these colours over you. I also want to see you writhe and cry and weak for me . . . at my mercy . . . all _mine_ , babe. You know that, don’t you? You’re _mine_ now _._ ”

Kai took the bright red candle first. He slowly pulled it on the side of Chaos’ back, whispering something about avoiding the small so that the wax would not collect, but the specifics were lost on Chaos who was lost to the sudden burning sensation. It was painful. The pain was not so much that he could not endure, but enough that he could easily compare it to splattering oil from a hot frying pan, and again it was that strange mixture of pain and pleasure . . . desire and repulsion . . . that he was lost simply writhing beneath the body of his daddy.

The candle was soon replaced with another, but this time a deep green that struck him from the other side of his back, and then a third of a fluorescent yellow shade. Chaos watched, as the colours soon mingled and merged and spread out like a spider-web over his previously perfectly white flesh. It created a beautiful, yet distorted, rainbow. Chaos smiled absently, unable to take his eyes away from the wondrous creation that appeared on his body in the low light.

He was half-hard again, while whispering through that strange pleasure-pain one word like a mantra: _‘Daddy’_. The cock pressed against warm sheets, while his red and blue buttocks – bruised beyond measure – stood at a strange contrast with the candle wax. Kai stopped only to take photographs with a professional camera. He would add more wax, take more photographs, and then add even more wax, as he took even more photographs. He stopped only when Chaos’ back was covered and the wax was dried, before gasping out in a gruff voice:

“ _Shit_ , I can’t take much more!”

Kai practically raced to the other side of the mattress. He grabbed at Chaos’ wrists, before dragging him down the bed to where Kai stood, and ignored the cries of pain from the strained shoulder joints that came with the force of the pulling motion. Kai snatched at the remote for the butt-plug, so that it was kept close ‘just in case’, and forced Chaos’s mouth open wide using his thumbs and fingers, until Chaos was spluttering and retching around the invading digits and desperate for oxygen, as drool dribbled over those prying hands.

Kai rammed in to the hilt. It was only then that the hands moved away, but instead buried themselves deep into mussed blond locks, and – without warning – he fucked hard and fast into Chaos’ constricting throat. There was no way to breathe! The head was deep down his throat, while the whole length filled his mouth, and every time he choked a muffled ‘red’, Kai would pretend not to understand and fuck him faster and harder, faster and harder . . .

“That’s it, babe. Take it. Take Daddy’s cock!”

Chaos feared choking to death on cock. The tears streamed down his face, as he forced himself to breathe deep and fast through his nose, and continually swallowed to try and ease the cock, although the tightening motion of his throat only added to Kai’s pleasure. A few heavy grunts broke free from Kai, while heavy balls banged against Chaos’ chin. The obscene slurps and splutters echoed out over the soft music in the hotel room, as Kai cried out:

“Oh yeah, I’m going to come!”

Kai ripped out his member, allowing Chaos to gasp for breath. He drew in deep gulps, like a drowning man finally on land, when – finally – hot ropes of come shot over his face and mouth, coating him with the white marking of a real man. One rope ran over his eye, forcing him to shut it and whine at the stinging sensation. One partially hit his tongue, delivering a delicious salty taste that had him yearning for more. The ropes came again and again and again . . .

He was still half-hard, even when the come finally stopped. It came out in small dribbles, while the twitching cock lingered in a state between flaccid and erect, and remained right before Chaos’ come-covered face, as Kai fumbled around and took a few more photographs. Chaos was truly marked now. There was hardly an inch of flesh that did not mark him as belonging to Daddy, and – despite his discomfort – he smiled absently and hummed an odd tune, as he stared up with pure adoration at Kai. Kai smiled down, as Chaos mumbled in a broken voice:

“I like the taste of your man-milk, Daddy.”

“I’d love to give you some more, but I’ve got to take a piss.”

“N-No! Daddy, don’t leave me . . . _please_ , don’t ever leave me!”

Chaos clung to thick thighs. He licked long lines around the half-hard cock, as he moaned just how Kai liked, and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. The racing of his heart spoke of a primal fear, bringing out sparks of dark memories that he would rather forget . . . _‘Run, Chaos!’, ‘Daddy! Mommy! I won’t leave you!’, ‘Run’_ . . . they caught in his chest, where they made his breath ragged and fast-paced. His face contorted between smiles and grimaces, while his fingers twitched between open and closed, and he kissed over and over at the cock . . .

He caught Kai smirking at the camera . . . had he made Daddy happy enough? He gave a shaky and uneven smile, while he begged over and over: _‘please, don’t leave me, please, please’_. A hand came down to stroke at his hair and cheek, allowing him to nuzzle against a soft palm. Kai chuckled and swung from side to side, so that his member smacked on each of Chaos’ cheeks in a teasing rhythm, before he licked at his lips and said in a low growl:

“If I stayed, I would need you to be Daddy’s toilet . . .”

Chaos pulled a childish face. He spat out his tongue, with a loud ‘yuck’, and raked his eyes slowly over Kai with close examination of every inch of skin, before – finally – landing them on a pair of intense and staring eyes that were blown wide with arousal. Chaos brought a hand to his chest, where he rubbed the spot over his racing heart. He dropped his gaze. A sharp pain ran through his lip, as he bit into the inside with his canine tooth, and a shuddered sigh fell from his lips with enough force to be heard by the camera. He choked out:

“I – I don’t know . . . that sounds icky . . .”

“Okay, well, I’ll turn off the camera then and send you home.” Kai sighed. “It’s okay. I knew this was a big boy’s game, and you’re still just a kid. I thought you could make me happy, so that I could be your new daddy, but it seems like you don’t want to be my son, after all.”

“N-No, Daddy! No! That – That’s not it! I just –”

“I was going to adopt you, Chaos. I was going to make you my boy, so we can spend every night making each other happy, and I would donate so much money to the orphanage, so that your friends there would always be well-fed and clothed and warm. I guess you don’t want them to be warm and happy, do you? I didn’t think you’d be so selfish. I’m disappointed in you.”

Chaos rubbed at his eyes. The memories were still so strong . . . _running until his feet bled . . . being introduced to Sister; waiting for parents he knew would never come, writing pretend letter to fool the others that they were still coming for him . . . feeling alone . . . isolated . . ._ Chaos blinked back tears. They streamed down his face, as his lip wobbled and trembled and moved with a life of its own, and his hands – shaking – took Kai’s half-erect cock and brought it to his mouth, where he forced a smile and stopped his tears. He rushed out in a single breath:

“No, _please_! I’ll be your toilet. I will! Just . . . tell me what to do.”

Kai stroked at Chaos’ cheek again. He wiped away all the tears, while making hushing noises, and asked for a colour in a sweet and slow voice. Chaos yelled out: _‘Green! Green!’_ It brought a soft chuckle to Kai, who slid his thumbs into Chaos’ mouth between his teeth, and forced him to keep his mouth wide open, before removing his thumbs and placing the head of his penis against the lower lip. Chaos instinctively licked and the slit, as he forced a warm smile.

“I just need you to collect it all in your mouth.” Kai smiled. “If some of it runs down, just rub it into your skin all sexy and sweet, and then – when I’m done – you can gargle and swallow, okay? I want to see it run down your throat. I want to see you swallow it down.”

“I . . . that sounds . . . it sounds gross . . .”

“Okay, I’ll call a taxi to take you back home and –”

“No, please! _Green_! I want this, Daddy!”

Chaos scrambled off the bed to kneel on the floor. He kept his mouth open, as it has been previously pried, and place it obediently against the wet member, just as Kai had positioned it moments previous. Chaos looked up expectantly, while he fluttered his eyelids. There was something so _gross_ about the idea of drinking pee, but it would make his daddy happy, and a happy daddy would never leave him . . . always be with him . . . always make him feel _good_ . . .

The piss came out in a powerful stream. It entered Chaos’ open mouth, as he tilted his head to let the golden and aromatic liquid slide down his tongue, and – to his surprise – it did not taste bad at all, but merely strong and a little bitter, but nothing he could not endure. The liquid failed to fill his mouth as quickly as come, but still was speedily enough to reach his front teeth . . . the tip of his tongue . . . and finally his lips. It overflowed. The hot urine spilled over and ran over his throat and chest, while Chaos flicked his tongue around and gargled with the piss. 

“ _Shit_ , that’s so sexy,” gasped Kai

Chaos blushed, as he saw his daddy staring down with a smile. He brought his hands to his chest, where he smeared the urine against his skin, and moaned into the piss that was overflowing from his mouth, even as his fingers tugged at the chain between his nipple clamps. It tasted good. It felt good. He wondered why he ever complained, as he gargled again with an obscene sound, until the piss slowed to a dribble and stopped. This time, the moan was one of grief. He wanted to feel more of the piss . . . in his hair, on his privates . . . maybe inside his hole.

He swallowed down the bitter liquid, before showing his mouth as proof to Kai. Kai whispered kind words to him . . . _‘good boy’, ‘my sweet angel’, ‘mine forever’_. . . the remote was taken again, before the vibration was turned onto full force. Chaos cried out. The fur of the tail tickled the inside of his thighs, while the vibrating ‘cock’ inside him coaxed him back to a full erection, and he wanted more . . . _needed_ more . . . Chaos groaned and pulled at his clamps.

“You must like that, puppy,” said Kai. “Your tail is wagging!”

Chaos said nothing, but simply returned to sucking at the member before him. He hollowed out his cheeks and ran his tongue along the underside, before he bobbed his head fast and hard in a steady rhythm, all while mewling and sobbing with the arousing force of the butt-plug deep inside his still loose anus. He looked up at Kai, while he awkwardly smiled around the now hard erection, and slid his hands over thighs in a sensual and intimate manner. Kai cried out:

“Oh, babe, yeah . . . _yeah_ . . . get me hard!”

He cupped the testicles in his hand, and massaged them with rolling motions much as he did when alone to himself, while moaning louder and louder to send vibrations running down Kai’s spine, sucking ever deeper until throat contracted around the head. Kai let loose a stream of curses, while fucking into his mouth, and Chaos hoped – _prayed_ – that this would lead to something more . . . something better . . . loud slurps echoed out about the hotel room.

“I think it’s time for the finale,” promised Kai.

Kai ripped out his cock from the greedy mouth. He reached down to hook his arms beneath Chaos’ armpits, before throwing him violently on the mattress, and – watching Chaos bounce with the sheer force – tugged at his cock and whispered out in a mantra: _‘fuck, fuck, fuck’_. Chaos mewled, as he rolled onto all fours with his ass high for Kai to observe. The tail violently shook from side to side, while lubrication leaked down his thighs, and the wax on his back cracked a little as he bent down with face to the cool sheets. He moaned out in a pleading tone:

“Will you fuck me now, Daddy? Please?”

“Oh, with pleasure . . .”

Kai climbed onto the bed, while snatched at a stray bottle of lubricant. He squirted it extensively around his twitching cock, before shoving in the nozzle between Chaos’ inner walls and the still vibrating butt-plug, and – strangely – squirted the entirety of the bottle inside Chaos. It was a strange sensation, like a squidgy and moving enema, and yet it only made the moving plug easier to endure, even if the plastic item threatened to slip straight out of his loose hole. The fear of dropping the plug turned out to be unwarranted, as Kai pressed in alongside the rotating sex-toy.

Chaos screamed.

It was so _good_! The fisting earlier made him loose enough to take the extra intruder, and yet he was just tight enough that the extra cock provided a strain and spark of pain. It was that delicious mixture of agony and ecstasy, with plastic and flesh moving contrary to one another, as if they wanted to stretch him in all directions and touch him on all sides. They filled him to breaking point, while his ‘tail’ wagged just above Kai who thrust in and out from inside him.

Kai laughed despite his breathlessness, as he spanked again at Chaos. He pounded him from inside and out, while he smacked hard on already bruised flesh, but the pain did nothing to reduce Chaos’ erection, as – _holy fuck –_ the pleasure inside was so intense and unlike anything ever experienced in his lifetime. It built slowly within him, where it burned at his nerves and tingled at his skin, and he felt like he was burning . . . building . . . reaching _something_ from some other world, as his body was taken past its limits. Kai growled out:

“You like that, babe?”

“ _Uh-huh_.”

“Tell the camera, Chaos. Tell them how much you like me fucking your hole with a doggy dildo inside, like you’re being taken by two cocks at once . . . tell them how hot you feel . . . how sexy . . . do you like it? Do you like being on all fours, fucked like a bitch? _Do you_?”

Kai spanked him harder, while fucking with brutal force. It shoved Chaos’ face hard onto the mattress, so much so that he feared his neck would break, and he could do nothing except cling to the sheets until knuckles turned white, while Kai fucked him alongside the butt-plug. He mewled and drooled into the sheets, as he used all his strength to face the camera. A part of his face was hidden by the sheets and bed, but the rest of his flushed cheeks and blown pupils were clear enough to show his sheer pleasure to a world of people behind the glass. He screamed out:

“I – I like it so much, Daddy!”

“Yeah? How does it feel, Chaos?”

“It feels – it feels like I’m so _full_.” Chaos mewled. “I – I feel like you want me . . . like I’m needed and useful and – and – . . . _sexy_. I feel g-grown up. It’s hot inside me, but it’s also vibrating so hard . . . _oh fuck_ . . . I feel it in every part of me! I – I want to be like this every night, ‘cause . . . because . . . _ah, oh, oh_. . . it’s the best feeling in the world!”

“Are you a little bitch? Are you a come-slut?”

“I – I’m your little bitch and your come-slut!”

“Do you like my big hard cock pounding your boy-cunt?”

“I do. I do! I would let you pound me for free, because it’s _so good_! I never knew I could feel like this, and I like the pain and good stuff and dirty stuff . . . please keep me as your boy, Daddy, and I’ll – I’ll – I’ll always make you – _ah, ooh_ – always . . . always make you happy!”

Chaos bit again into his lip, as his body shook violently all over. The inner walls were clenching hard enough around cock and plug to be painful, so that every variation in their shapes dug into him from the inside, and his heart beat loud enough to drown out all other sound. He was so close . . . _‘so fucking close!’_. . . tears streamed down his face, while his mouth opened and stayed opened. He could still taste the piss and come. The pounding made his cock jump and bump in time with the thrusts, as he needed so desperately for _more_ . . .

“Chaos,” gasped Kai. “You can come now, son.”

Kai reached around to pull at the nipple clamps. It was all it took. Chaos screamed out until he lost all breath, lost consciousness even, as the world went white and all energy left him . . . leaving behind only an intense orgasm that refused to end. It went on and on, with his cock violently shaking and his abdominal muscles tightening, and he wept and wept and wept as the orgasmic bliss took him to new heights never before imagined. He stayed on that edge of heaven until – with a choked sob – finally the pleasure left him for a beautiful afterglow.

It deprived him of the last ounce of energy. He collapsed. The cock inside him still pounded away against that moving member, with both churning and turning and thrusting, and he could only lifelessly take them, while he smiled like a fool at the wondrous sensations. A loud _‘shit’_ echoed out, before Kai snatched his erection out of Chaos. He flipped Chaos. It was done with fast with force, so that he now knelt over a boy flat on his back, and spat out:

“You’re so fucking hot, son.”

Kai jerked his cock in his hand, until – finally – he came. The hot rope of come were less than last time, but felt just as good over his still twitching stomach, and Chaos writhed against the sheets with a blissful realisation: he was marked all over. He was a mess of bruised buttocks, wax-covered back, and come and piss over his face and chest. Chaos finally _belonged_ to someone, and was no longer just an unwanted orphan in a nameless building . . .

Kai collapsed down beside him. He was panting like a man finishing a marathon, even as he pulled Chaos against him and smothered him with kisses, and – together – they entwined legs and arms and lay with Chaos partially over him, as they simply touched and kissed. It was intimate, perhaps even more so than the fucking from before. Kai even slid the still vibrating butt-plug from his buttocks and tossed it aside, before touching him reverently in a seeming search for any damage. Chaos was still giggling when Kai mumbled:

“Say goodbye to our audience, Chaos.”

“Goodbye, everyone!”

Chaos waved to the camera, while – with a groan – Kai dragged his body from the mattress. He stumbled like a drunk man over to the camera, which he turned off with a few curses, and followed this by shuffling to the laptop to fidget around with the ‘feed’. Chaos watched with sleepy eyes, while his hands ran over the previously warm spot on the bed, which now cooled in the absence of his daddy, and writhed a little in a mixture of pleasure and pain. A deep ache penetrated all his muscles, even while they somehow felt relaxed and loose.

He remained conflicted on the sheets, even as Kai came back around. He barely responded as he was lifted bridal-style into strong arms, still processing emotions and sensations that he doubted even most adults would ever get to experience, and said nothing as he was carried to the open _en suite_. Kai slid him deep into the bubbling hot-tub, where wonderfully warm waters washed over every inch of flesh, even inside his gaping and well-used hole.

“Hmm, this feels nice,” murmured Chaos.

A soft kiss pressed itself to his cheek. Chaos slid deeper into the waters, so that his blond hair floated on the bubbling surface, and let the water carry his arms and legs, before letting his whole body float as if the hot-tub were a wide ocean. Kai chuckled, as he sat on the edge of the hot-tub that was just the perfect size for the twelve-year old form. The waters came up to his knee, until he dropped into the tub with a splash, and – pulling Chaos from where he floated – took him in a warm embrace, with Chaos sitting now upon his flaccid member and lap.

“The important thing about ending a scene is the aftercare,” whispered Kai. “This is my time to make sure you get all cleaned up, that your injuries are tended, and that you know how loved you are, because you _are_ loved, babe. I love you so much. I love all you do for me. If it was up to me, I’d adopt you and be your daddy forever; that’s how much I love you.”

“R-Really?”

“Hmm-hmm.” Kai smiled. “I’ll tell you what; why don’t I pay you a thousand US bucks to come live with me for a week? You would have to be naked. Even if I have guests around, you need to be naked so they can see what a beautiful boy I have, and I can make love to you every night . . .”

The smooth and soft hands dug into Chaos’ shoulders. They massaged deep the knots within the muscles, while working away the tension and residual pain, and Chaos wondered how long until the come and wax would be washed away from his flesh . . . he almost grieved their loss. He let Kai kiss him and stroke him and massage him, and – even without sexual connotations – they felt _good_ . . . so good that he knew he could never refuse such an offer, as he whispered:

“I’m all yours, Daddy.”


	3. Mantaro - Grooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers/Kinks:
> 
> Grooming, Implied Non-Con Somnophilia, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Extremely Dubious Consent, Oblivious Sex

“Mantaro, my boy!”

Mantaro stopped just in front of the apartment complex. It was impossible to avoid the small building in the even smaller neighbourhood, especially with it surrounded by woodland and not far from the park and playground, and opposite sat five houses of the upper-middle class kind, which were spaced well apart with ample gardens. The nearest shop was a mile downhill, with the nearest school several miles away and only accessible by private vehicle.

The old man – Nao – stood just before his front door, which opened onto a small kitchen-cum-dining-room, and waved his walking stick in Mantaro’s direction. The ground floor apartments came with a small porch, with enough room for a swing and some potted plants, while the few floors above came with little balconies. Nao was one of many elderly residents. He sported a lot of grey hair, which was balding to an extreme, and his skin was smattered with various age spots and scars, with his stomach extended and rounded. He must have been around seventy.

Mantaro smiled. He waved with an energetic hand, and walked the short path through the shared front lawn towards the private porch. A few carrier bags filled with food sat just beside the apartment door, with some looking heavy enough to strain a younger man, and yet a few lighter ones adorned the kitchen table ready to be put away with ease. Mantaro climbed the small step, before tilting back his head and staring up at the hunched man with a big grin. 

“Hi, Mr Nao,” chirped Mantaro. “Are you okay?”

“Actually, I could do with some help,” confessed Nao. “I seem to be having a bit of an off day, my boy. I ordered some shopping, but it’s a bit too heavy for me to carry into the kitchen, and I’m worried that the fresh food might go off . . . could you help me carry it inside? I have a nice batch of freshly baked brownies for your troubles. You can take your pick.”

Mantaro bounced on his heels. He pressed his hands to a trim stomach, not too big and not too small, and still with a bit of baby-fat that made him look younger than his ten years. The scent of freshly baked brownies drifted out through the kitchen, with a sweet and succulent aroma, and his mouth watered with every inhalation. He peeked his head around the doorframe, where he caught sight of the brownies on a countertop. They looked so good! Mantaro jumped again, as he delivered a mock salute and winked at Nao, and shouted out with energy:

“Of course, I’ll help!”

It took all his strength to lift one of the bags, which was laden with bottles of water. He half-turned to see his house across the street, where his bedroom window was thrown open while someone cleaned and tidied, and awkwardly dragged the bag into the kitchen. It dropped beside the table with a thud, as he panted and went back to get the other bags. The whole process was overseen by Nao, who watched him with a very eager eye. Mantaro finally dragged the last of the shopping inside, and half-hunched forward, hungry for air, as he rushed out:

“If you need help putting it away, I’ll need to tell my parents.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can put it away on my own.”

“Are you sure?” Mantaro asked.

“You are a very sweet boy,” chirped Nao. “It’s been so difficult here alone lately, especially since I can’t afford a carer and my children live so far away . . . I’ve been very lonely. I never really see any children go in and out of your house, Mantaro. Do you ever get lonely, too?”

“Sometimes,” sighed Mantaro. “My parents are _way_ overprotective! They keep saying it’s because they never thought they could have kids, and my pops was like forty when I was born, so they spoil me as much as they can, but . . . I’m kind of sick of being home-schooled. My dad said I can go to this fancy private school when I turn fourteen, but that’s so long away!”

Nao hummed, as if he understood. He took a strange and triangular shaped knife from the side, which easily sliced into the warm brownies, and Mantaro – with a blush – realised he never saw anyone cook before, let alone prepare any food. Nao expertly placed a big slice onto a plate, along with a scoop of ice-cream from the freezer. A drizzle of sauce followed. It looked so professional, like something from a restaurant, and placed onto the tabletop. He even hooked his arms beneath Mantaro’s armpits, as he helped heave him onto a chair. 

“Maybe I can help you, my boy?” Nao beamed bright. “I know it’s not the same as having friends your age, but I really could do with a big and strong pair of hands. Why don’t I call your parents? You could come here every day after your studies, maybe help me with odd jobs, and I would pay you for your time. We could become good friends in time, I’m sure.”

“I mean . . . my momma said that I need more time volunteering and helping people, so it’ll look better on my college applications, and I’m pretty strong for my age! I can go buy groceries for you or go post any mail or take you for walks . . . it’ll be so good to get out the house!”

“I’m glad you think it a good idea, son. I’ll go call your parents now.”

Mantaro beamed a bright smile. He swung his legs over his chair, while he scooped up his dessert onto a big spoon, and barely noticed as Nao rested his hands onto his shoulders, while pressing his thumb deep into his shoulder muscle to work out the knots and aches. The hands continued to knead at him, even as he ate with gusto and swung his legs. He barely noticed as Nao took a phone from the side, as one hand never once left his shoulder, and soon the rough and wrinkled fingers were stroking at the back of his neck, with little tickling movements. 

“Thank you, Mr Nao,” said Mantaro.

Nao ruffled the head of brown hair. The hand lingered until Nao finally broke away, just enough to take a Neighbourhood Watch list from the refrigerator, which contained all the names and numbers of every resident in the lonely and isolated street. Mantaro continued to eat until his plate was clean, while Nao slowly dialled the number for the house across the road. He watched with face covered in ice-cream. Nao chuckled and leant down to wipe at his cheeks, as he said:

“Call me ‘Gramps’.”

* * *

_A heavy sweat broke over Mantaro. He pulled the last bottle of milk from the carrier bag, before lifting it high overhead and standing on tiptoe, and – with a great heave – just about managed to slide it onto the top shelf of the refrigerator. It seemed that all the shopping was heavy items, no matter when the shop and when the day and when the time. It always involved climbing onto stools, so that he could reach cabinets and high shelves, while Nao watched him with a hungry eye from the side-lines, as if he had not eaten in some weeks. Mantaro bit his lip._

_‘I know it’s only been a few weeks, but I can’t imagine how I coped without you.’ Nao smiled. ‘I look forward to every morning and every evening, because you make me feel alive. I wish I didn’t have to say goodbye to such a special and beautiful baby boy.’_

_Nao came closer, with a slight limp. He reached out with a trembling hand, so that he could press a clean handkerchief to a damp brow, and – with a smile of pure pride – wiped over the sweaty skin of Mantaro’s forehead and cheeks. It was so soft and gentle, with such lingering touches, that somehow it seemed far more intimate than when his mother or grandfather cleaned him . . . less rough, less rushed . . . Mantaro smiled and leaned into the touches._

_It was almost a shame when they stopped, but Nao rubbed at his shoulders a little. The fingers dug deep into his aching muscles, relieving him of some tension, before they relinquished their hold and made their way to the small countertop beside the refrigerator. He poured a small glass of lemonade for the ten-year old, which was pressed quickly and eagerly into Mantaro’s hands, and the cool glass was a nice comfort to the hot skin of his palms. Nao guided Mantaro onto a chair at the dining table, while whispering the word “drink” like a mantra._

_The lemonade had a funny taste. He sipped to be polite, but a funny feeling swept over him with each and every gulp of the liquid. It made his member feel strange, like hard and hot and tingly, while his head was light and moved with a dizzy sensation, as if he were going to faint or fall asleep. Nao coaxed him to down the rest. He finished it with huge gulps, before being groggily guided to the futon in the lounge to lie down . . . he must have been tired from the chores . . ._

* * *

A low groan echoed out by the bathroom door. It was small and barely heard at first, even in an apartment so small as to only have three rooms, and yet soon it echoed out with a pained and high-pitched cry like a wounded animal. The bathroom was a small room just beside the lounge, with both having doors that led off from the kitchen. It was a windowless space, with a deep Japanese-style bathtub and toilet, but with little else in way of practicalities.

Mantaro dropped the futon on the lounge floor, as he ran as fast as possible through the apartment to the bathroom door, but – with a wince – struggled to keep pace with the strange ache in his behind that was made worse with every step. He finally made it to Nao. The old man was hunched over, while a trembling hand pressed itself to the doorframe. There was still colour to his cheeks, without any hint of a sweat or grimace, but he would groan and whine as if he were in the throes of some intense pain. Mantaro stood beside him and asked:

“Are you okay, Gramps?”

“N-No, I think my joints are suffering today,” said Nao. “I – I need a hot bath to help relax them, so as to ease the pain, but . . . well . . . I don’t think I can walk alone. I know I can trust a big boy like you, Mantaro. Would you please help me walk to the bathroom, love?”

“Sure thing, Gramps! I can help you.”

He wrapped an arm around a thick waist. They walked together into the bathroom, but – much to his surprise – Nao barely put any weight onto Mantaro. In fact, he walked with great speed and confidence towards the full bathtub. A burst of steam drifted up from the still and clear waters, which were scented with a sweet scent like lavender mixed with vanilla. It was humid inside the bathroom; Mantaro was forced to undo buttons of his shirt, as he struggled to breathe.

Nao sat at the very edge of the bathtub, while he spread his legs wide. A smile crept over his face, as he ran his eyes slowly over Mantaro, from his bare feet to his unbuttoned shirt, and his tongue ran slowly over his lips as if he saw something delicious. Mantaro looked around. There was nothing inside the bathroom that would warrant such a reaction, but Nao was old . . . perhaps he was struggling to see or imagining something that was not there. Mantaro turned to leave, but a hand shot out around his wrist and held him tight. It forced him to stay, as Nao moaned out:

“I – I need help to undress, Mantaro.”

A bright blush ran across Mantaro. The hand dropped away from his wrist, but the skin still tingled as if the hold still lingered, and – with a shuddered sigh – he cast his eyes awkwardly to the bathroom door, where the apartment door lay just beyond. He rubbed his palm at his chest, where his heart raced loud and fast beneath his ribcage. Mantaro swallowed. It was impossible to explain, but for some reason the ache in his behind was stronger, and stranger still was that same ache somehow brought funny tingles to his penis. He shrugged and mumbled:

“Er, should I call my Pops and –?”

“Oh, no, I’d be too embarrassed!” Nao sighed. “Please, don’t tell anyone. If they think that I need help with something so simple -? I – I think they’d send me away into a care-home. I like it too much here, and you’re my friend . . . we _are_ friends, aren’t we? I don’t think you should be embarrassed to help an old man, my love. I can’t do this by myself.”

“But you’d be . . . _naked_!”

“We’re both men, Mantaro. You must have gotten change around your father before, yes? I don’t see any shame, but I suppose I could struggle alone. I wouldn’t want to make you embarrassed, and I’ve only fallen a few times in the past, so I’m sure I’ll be okay.”

Mantaro gasped, as his eyes flew wide open. He knew he would never be able to live with himself should Nao fall trying to undress, and he could not stand the idea of someone knowing that Nao needed help and Nao leaving him all alone without a friend. Mantaro stumbled over his feet, as he rushed to get to Nao, and immediately worked on undoing the shirt buttons with the clumsy hands of a prepubescent child. He worked his way down the entire shirt, stopping only when the flabby stomach and hanging chest was exposed to his innocent eyes. 

“I – I’ll always help you!” Mantaro promised.

Nao slid off his shirt, before tossing it across the room. He moved with great speed and ease, while he sat bare-chested before a nervous Mantaro, and his back was perfectly straight, as he smirked down at Mantaro and waited patiently for further help. Mantaro quickly undid the button of the trousers, with his hands brushing against some hard unseen thing beneath the fabric, and – as Nao stood – the trousers soon fell down to his ankles, which he kicked away. He wore no underpants. There was simply an obvious and visible erection on blatant display.

Mantaro blushed. He had never seen an erection before! It was perched above a heavy and loose pair of testicles, which dangled beneath his thick shaft, and the tip dripped a clear liquid, which glistened in the low light of the bathroom. The foreskin was pulled down to showcase a mushroom-like head, while a thick vein throbbed on the underside. It was curved upward. Mantaro stared until a soft chuckle from Nao broke him from his trance.

Nao slid into the bathtub without help, while letting out a relieved sigh. Mantaro knelt at the edge of the bathtub, as his eyes continued to stare at the twitching member beneath the waters, and slowly felt those strange tingles in his groin grow ever stronger. He wondered what Nao felt like . . . whether that liquid had a taste, whether it would grow any bigger . . . Mantaro shuffled from knee to knee, as his hands ran over the plastic bathtub. Nao slid deep enough that the waters came up to his neck. He smiled and looked directly at Mantaro, as he asked:

“Can you stay here, please?”

“W-Why?”

“In case I slip. I don’t want to drown.”

It was a fair request. Mantaro nodded, before he pulled over a small stool. It supported his weight well, as he rested his arms and head on the side of the bathtub, but already the sleeves to his shirt were growing damp and sticking awkwardly to his skin. The humidity caused his brown hair to slick back against his forehead and scalp, until he pushed them back and exposed his face with its plump lips and cheeks. Nao smiled. He reached out with a wet hand, before moving back a few stray locks of hair. Mantaro instinctively nuzzled into the touch.

“You should take off your shirt, Mantaro,” said Nao. “If I slip, you’d get all wet helping me! I wouldn’t want you to be late going home, all because I had to dry your shirt. Why don’t you put it over there on that sink? You can put it on after I’m all clean and out of the bath.”

“O-Okay, Gramps,” said Mantaro.

Mantaro obediently undid his shirt. He folded it nicely and placed it on the nearby sink, where he prayed the faucets wouldn’t leak, and turned back to face Nao directly, who was staring at his erect nipples with that hungry expression he sometimes wore when he thought no one was looking in his direction. Mantaro blushed. He held his hands awkwardly before him, while trying his best to hide his body from view, but Nao seemed to like what he saw . . . 

“ _Wonderful_ ,” whispered Nao.

* * *

_‘These are for you, my love.’_

_Mantaro blinked. He stared down at the books. They were second-hand, as well as slightly battered and torn, but – even in that condition – they would have been expensive . . . more expensive than an elderly man could likely afford. He ran his hands over the cover pages, with his fingertips tracing the embossed letters. Each book chronicled a different area of law. They were barely legible to his young eyes, which failed so many subjects, but they marked out a road to a bright future and proved Nao saw his potential. Mantaro chirped warmly:_

_‘You – You remembered I want to be a lawyer!’_

_‘Of course, I did,’ said Nao. ‘You’re my special guy. There’s no one else as loving or caring or patient as you, and I appreciate all you do for me. I would give you the world, if I could, and I know I’m not rich like your parents, but I thought I would give you what I could . . .’_

_Mantaro ran across the kitchen. He practically dove at Nao, as he threw his arms around the elderly man’s waist and hugged him as tightly as possible. The tears streamed down his cheeks, as his lips pulled into the brightest and warmest smile he could muster, and he refused to let go even for a second, as he nuzzled his head against that rounded stomach. Nao chuckled. A wrinkled hand dropped onto his head, where it ran itself through his brown locks and massaged against his scalp, and Mantaro – with a grin – tilted back his head to whisper:_

_‘It’s perfect, Gramps! Thank you!’_

* * *

“My – My arm is very sore today . . .”

Nao reclined as much as the bathtub would allow. It left little room to stretch out his legs, but enough for them to spread and reveal his familiar erection. The waters were low today, barely covering his heavy testicles, and they splashed just slightly each time he moved to address Mantaro, with various waves of his hand and movements of his back. He rested his arms on the side of the bathtub, not far from a wet flannel that sat just beside his fingers.

Mantaro stood from his stool, which was now a permanent fixture in the bathroom. He walked shirtless over to the deep bathtub, before instinctively taking the flannel into hand, and dipped it into the shallow waters to soak it with warmer waters. The knuckles of his hand brushed against an outer leg, drawing a loud gasp from Nao, whose member twitched again. Mantaro frowned. It was an odd reaction, but there was no visible bruise or cut or other injury, and so he simply withdrew the flannel and held it ready to wash over ancient flesh. Mantaro asked:

“Huh? Do you need help washing?”

Nao brought a hand to his heart. It trembled, as Nao let loose a long groan. The expression he wore contained the hint of a smile, despite his apparent pain, and his hands soon came together like that of a man in prayer, while his smile turned into a smirk. Mantaro bit into the inside of his cheek. He scratched the back of his neck with a wet hand, letting some water trickle down into the small of his back, and waited for Nao to ask in a surprisingly weak voice:

“Would you help me? Please?”

There was no denying a friend in need. Mantaro brought the flannel obediently to an arm, where he ran the wet cloth over the extended limb with a light touch, and – humming as he worked – moved it in loose circular motions over the bare flesh. He tried to get into every fold of skin, as he worked his way up from wrist to shoulder. The cloth seemed to relax Nao, whose muscles grew lax and whose body moulded itself to the curve of the bathtub, and made his smile brighten.

“I guess this is okay,” said Mantaro. “Our secret, right?”

Nao brushed the back of his hand on Mantaro’s cheek. The touch was gentle and sweet, enough that Mantaro nuzzled into it, seeking out more of its warmth, and soon the hand flipped to let the palm cradle the side of his face, while the flannel slid onto a broad chest. He moved the wet cloth in circles, occasionally catching at a rock-hard nipple, and – each time he did – Nao would let out a gasp and arch his back, before whispering: _‘keep going’_. Mantaro circled around and around, purposely catching at the nipples just how Nao liked. Nao licked his lips and moaned:

“Our secret . . .”

The hand continued to stroke and tease at his cheek, while those thick legs spread wide to better reveal the thick and long erection that throbbed just above the surface of the water. Mantaro moved the flannel slightly lower . . . _lower_ . . . it was as if his hand was drawn that most private of places, even though he knew he was never supposed to touch there. He stopped just above the grey trail from belly button to groin, but his hand – as he scrubbed in circles – kept catching against the weeping head. Nao moaned and bucked upward. He licked his lips.

Mantaro stopped. He stared hard at the head, which was now pressed against the back of his hand, and the clear liquid smeared against his pale skin. The silence that fell between them was awkward and strange, with both panting heavy for breath, and only the small splashes echoed out about the bathroom, with a rhythmic sloshing sound. Mantaro chanced to move his hand down an inch, letting more of the shaft rest against his milky flesh. He gasped out:

“I – I’m not sure I should wash there . . .”

“Don’t you want me to be clean?”

“Er, yeah, but isn’t –”

“You should search for ‘sponge bath’,” said Nao. “It’s very normal. It’s what carers do for their patients, and if I can’t clean it for myself -? Well, I thought my little man could clean it for me. I understand if you don’t want to help me, but . . . I’m _scared_ , Mantaro. I’m scared that if I get too dirty that they’ll make me go into a care-home, and I might never see you again . . .”

Mantaro slid the cloth ever downward. The fingertips of his hand now brushed against the base of the penis, while the shaft curved just above the hand itself, with the tip knocking against the soft skin of his forearm. He took in a shuddered breath. He swallowed hard. Mantaro looked into the eyes of Nao, which were half-lidded and dilated, and – as his gaze moved – the blush to those stubble-covered cheeks was more than visible. He squirmed where he stood, while Nao now moved his hand in turn to stroke at his shoulder-blade and throat. Mantaro asked:

“I just have to clean it?”

“That’s all . . .”

He slowly turned his hand, before taking the member into his grip. A slight mumble tumbled out of Nao’s mouth . . . _‘you’re double-jointed’ . . ._ Mantaro flushed with embarrassment, before altering his grip to come at the penis from the other side. He held it firmly, yet gently. The flesh was warm even through the cloth, but what surprised him was the fact it was _hard_. It was nothing like his own pee-pee, which hung usually soft between his thighs, and the base was covered with curly grey hairs that made Nao seem all the more grown-up and special.

The member twitched in his hand, while the slit wept all the more. It leaked down into the water, only to be caught up in the flannel, and Mantaro carefully slid the cloth up and down in broad stroking motions, unsure of how best to clean something so large. The little movements brought a series of grunts from Nao, who bucked up into the small touches, and they brought soft gasps from Mantaro in turn, who – biting his lip – finally pulled back the flannel to whisper:

“Is – Is that clean enough?”

Nao bolted upright, as he pulled Mantaro into a warm embrace. The water got all over Mantaro, who clung skin-to-skin against the grown-up body of his ‘Gramps’, and tried to ignore the hands that seemed to run over every inch of his body, including a little between his clothed thighs. It drew high-pitched sounds from him, as he writhed and against wandering hands. Nao pressed a series of chaste kisses to his cheeks, neck, and shoulders, with the stubble of his beard scratching and tickling at Mantaro, while he reached down to clean his member without help.

“It’s clean enough for now,” grunted Nao.

Nao snatched at the cloth. He threw it over the head of his penis, and used most of the material to clean his erection at an incredible speed, so that his hand was like a blur in Mantaro’s peripheral vision, all the while his mouth started to suckle at Mantaro’s throat. It was strange, but it felt so good that it made Mantaro all tingly once more. Finally, Nao shuddered. A loud groan was wrenched from his throat, as his hand stilled and his body jerked upward, while he seemed to catch something inside the flannel. It took time for him to pull back the cloth.

The member was softening, while the flannel contained a strange white liquid. It was thrown aside with a small splat, before Nao hugged at him and whispered: _‘I love you, I love you, I love you’._ Mantaro beamed with pride. He had done a good job! He hugged Nao back ever tighter, as those hands lightly brushed against his nipples and over his clothed buttocks and threaded through his hair, and Mantaro nearly wept with happiness at those intimate touches . . .

* * *

_Mantaro woke with a start. The room was still dark, even with opened curtains. A few lights came from the luxury apartments opposite, with one in particular from the ground floor, and a shadowy figure walked past its kitchen windows . . . naked. Mantaro shivered, as he sat up in bed and rested his arms against the windowsill. The apartment complex was only three floors in total, with maybe two apartments per floor, and no other buildings were on that side of the street . . ._

_It meant no one could see him. If he stayed sitting, as opposed to standing, then – in the darkness – they would only see his face and chest anyway . . . they would not see the fact his straining member was tenting against the sheets. It was his first erection. The sheets were cool against its hot and throbbing shaft, which sat small over tight and hairless testicles, and each movement brought a wondrous friction that sent shivers down his spine. He bit into his lip and swallowed hard, while a heavy sweat broke over his skin. What if it stayed hard forever?_

_Mantaro slowly lifted the sheet with trembling hands, exposing the small member that looked so different from that of Nao and other adults in his life, but equally so similar in shape and with the same uncut foreskin. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the length. The pleasure was instant . . . intense . . . a high-pitched cry escaped his throat. Mantaro licked at his lips, as he tugged with inexperience at his aching cock, and wondered whether this was what Nao felt when Mantaro cleaned him with the wash-cloth . . . he hoped Nao felt just as good._

_He removed his hand, unsure of how to continue. Mantaro slid back down onto the mattress, before rolling onto his side and squeezing his thighs tight around his penis, and prayed that somehow – at some point – the member would soften and let him sleep again. He stared into the darkness, while his cock throbbed in time to his heart. It took time for sleep to overcome him, especially as his mind went to the window and to Nao, while he rocked against the mattress . . ._

* * *

“You don’t need the flannel today, Mantaro.”

Mantaro frowned. He knelt shirtless beside the bathtub, with the flannel in hand. It was soapy and wet, ready for their daily routine of being ran slowly over a bared body, but now – with a frown – he held it midair as his outstretched arm paused in its journey for physical contact. He slowly pulled back his arm, where he wrung the flannel and put it carefully aside. The water trickled down his forearm, under his armpit, and soon glistened against his skin, as Mantaro tried to rub it away with a wet hand. He blushed and looked back to the cock, as he asked:

“But – But how . . . how will I clean –?”

Nao shushed him, as he took a hold of his hand. The touch was so soft and gentle, that Mantaro immediately relaxed his arm and let his hands be guided low into the waters, where they were placed against the erect cock. He gasped. It was so warm! He never really felt it before through the cloth, but now it was warm and the vein throbbed against his palm. Nao fixed his fingers tightly around Mantaro’s wrist, forcing him to hold the cock or else simply rest his palm against the shaft, but he needed no coaxing or force, as the touch was so perfect.

It sent tingles down Mantaro. They went straight to his groin, like the nights when he woke up with a cock that that was hard and aching and hot, and he writhed where he knelt to try and somehow alleviate the pressure that built up in his most private of places. The skin was silky smooth along the penis, while the head was sticky with pre-come that leaked down into the waters that coated its delicious shape. Nao whispered out to Mantaro:

“You can just use your beautiful hands, my boy.”

“B-But how will that make it clean?”

“You only use your fingers and soap to wash your hands, right?” Nao smirked. “It’s the same thing; just lather up your hands, put them on my dick, and move them up and down. You might need to do it for a little longer, to make up for the lack of a flannel, but . . . it’ll be much cleaner this way. You want for me to be clean, don’t you? I thought you wanted to help . . .”

The hand around his wrist loosened its grip. Mantaro still held onto Nao. It took all his strength and self-control to slowly pull away his hand, before taking the ‘strawberry-scented lubricant’ that Nao said was especially made to clean penises and butts, and – squirting a huge dollop into his palms – soon moved his hands back to the shaft. He gripped it firmly, yet carefully. Nao groaned out and arched his back, while seemingly thrusting into the wet grip, and Mantaro furrowed his brow at how strange a reaction it was to being clean. He mumbled out:

“I do want to help, but it’s just –”

“Then do it for me, Mantaro. Do it for Gramps.”

Mantaro nodded. He bit into his lip, while drawing in a shuddered breath. It was his first time touching a pee-pee that belonged to someone else, but especially to _see_ one being touched without a barrier of cloth between the cock and his curious gaze. The foreskin moved over the head on each upstroke, while exposing the head on each downward stroke, and Nao moaned low and quiet behind pressed lips, as if he somehow really enjoyed being cleaned.

The pre-come was nothing like urine, and some vague explanation came to mind: _‘it’s a natural soap the body makes, to help you clean the pee-pee better’_. Mantaro squeezed a little against the shaft, as he wondered just how squishy the cock was to the touch, but the squeeze caused Nao to throw back his head and quickly snatch at the sides of the bathtub. It sent a splash of water over the sides, where it soaked into Mantaro’s white shorts, and soon the material was clinging to his little boy-cock with a developing transparency, as Nao breathlessly gasped out:

“That’s it . . . a little firmer . . .”

Nao bucked up into tiny hands. He was making the water slosh and rise, like small tidal waves, and it splashed more and more onto Mantaro. The brown locks of hair were slicked back with water, sweat, and steam. The shorts were transparent and showed his little hard cock. He continued to pump at Nao, as he sought to keep time to those thrusting hips, and bit into his now exposed tongue in an act of total concentration. Nao gave a wanton moan, as he mewled out:

“Twist your hand a little on each upstroke . . . finger the slit . . .”

The knuckles of his withered hands were white, as Mantaro obeyed his command. He dipped his thumb into the weeping slit, while twisting his hands just so on each upstroke, and soon the pre-come was spurting out in little bursts, as the cock twitched violently in his grip. Nao was incoherent. A string of curses and cries echoed out about the room, as he thrust so forcefully into Mantaro’s hands that the bathroom was filled with splashes of water and sounds of bliss.

“Nao?” Mantaro asked. “A-Am I doing it right?”

“Yeah, you’re doing it perfectly,” gasped Nao. “Try to milk it a little, like you’re drumming your fingers against my shaft . . . go steady . . . make sure you pick up speed over time. You need to go faster now . . . _yeah, that’s it_ . . . go faster, Mantaro. Go faster!”

Mantaro moved as fast as his hands allowed. They moved like a blur, fast and hard and with strange squelching sounds, and soon the balls beneath were banging on the sides of his fists, as water covered him from head to toe with the waves from inside the bathtub. He moved his fingers one after another in a squeezing motion, as if ‘milking’ Nao, and panted while leaning over the side of the bathtub for better access to the member he now knew so well.

A stray hand came to rest over his left buttock. Nao must have been steadying himself, but his hand gripped so tight onto the plump cheek that it started to hurt, and his fingertips pushed into the wet and white fabric, until they were poised between his crack. Nao was starting to shake . . . every limb was trembling, like one on the verge of a fit . . . he was choking on air, while bucking erratically into the fists of Mantaro, and his fingers left bruises on buttocks. He let out a strangled growl, while thrusting one last time into the expert hands of the child.

He cried out loud, as his member twitched violently against Mantaro. It burst forth a rope of white come over his chest, followed by another . . . another . . . _and another_ . . . it shot out again and again, until it finally dribbled down over Mantaro’s knuckles. It was warm and sticky, but without any real scent and not fully liquid like urine. Mantaro snatched his hands away. He stared at them with wide eyes, as he brought them to his face and sniffed.

“Yuck,” spat Mantaro. “What is that?”

Nao panted hard. He licked at his lips, while his member started to soften. It was as if the constant rubbing was enough to make it go down, as if all it needed was to be clean, and – with a loud swallow – Mantaro chanced a look down at his own half-hard shaft. He kept his hands in front of him, unwilling to smear the white liquid over his shorts. The water drenched him from head to toe, while he shifted from knee to knee and pouted at his gramps. 

“That’s ‘come’,” laughed Nao.

“What’s come?”

“It’s what men shoot out of their cocks.” Nao smirked. “It’s just proof that you did a very good job, because all the badness and dirtiness has come out . . . you did _brilliantly_ , Mantaro! You got my cock so clean that there’s nothing inside any more. You got it all shiny and spotless!”

“I – I did?”

“If it wasn’t for the fact I’m supposed to clean myself, I’d tell _everyone_ what a wonderful boy you’ve been tonight, but . . . I’ll be sent to a care-home if anyone finds out that I’m unable to look after myself. I’d never see you again. You did so well, though! Do you know what a good boy you are, my love? You really _are_ a good boy; so special, so good . . .”

Nao took the flannel and wiped at Mantaro’s hands. The come was soon away from his skin, while the flannel was tossed across the bathtub, and soon Nao leaned over to deliver kiss after kiss to Mantaro’s cheeks and neck and shoulders . . . even his chest. It was such a strange place to kiss! The lips moved over every inch of flesh, but seemed to linger most over his nipples, and all the while Nao whispered what a good boy Mantaro was to him. Mantaro giggled. The half-hard length turned fully hard, as the lips suckled at his nipple. He moaned out:

“T-Thank you, Gramps . . .”

* * *

_Mantaro stirred. There was a powerful throbbing between his thighs. It was his penis again; it stood fully erect, just like Nao when he was close to coming, but between his buttocks there was still an ache that hurt when he moved, one that started after his nap at the apartment. He frowned. He crawled up onto his bed beneath the window, where he knelt staring through the clear pane towards darkness of the kitchen, where he spent so many hours . . ._

_He slowly slid his hands to his pyjama bottoms. He lifted the waistband over his little member, before hooking it beneath his testicles, and let the night air wash over his exposed cock, while he stared down at it twitching and shaking and throbbing with pure arousal. Mantaro stood. He cast his eyes back to the apartment . . . wondering if Nao was looking outside, wondering if Nao could see his naked member from across the road . . . what would he think? What would he say? Mantaro smiled and took his member into hand. He remembered what Nao liked._

_It took several careful strokes to establish a pattern, as he pressed his forehead to the windowpane and stared hard at the building opposite. The woodlands just beside led on for the rest of the street, but in them – not far from the building – Mantaro was sure he saw a man moving between the trees. Was someone watching him? He jerked a little faster, while thumbing the slit and lamenting the lack of pre-come. He waved to the man in the shadows._

_‘It – It feels so good . . .’_

_They must have been a nocturnal neighbour, one of the richer folks who lived in the five houses on the street, or maybe an elderly resident from the apartment complex. It did not matter to Mantaro. He jerked faster and faster, with the pleasure building in his groin area, and his free hand ran over his hot and sweat-soaked body, until his pyjama top came up over his nipples and exposed his entire little body to the world beyond his window on the isolated street._

_He panted hard and shallow. The puffs of breath clouded the glass, as his face contorted with an encroaching ecstasy . . . something good . . . something_ great _. . . something never felt before, as a rush of adrenaline shot through his veins and made his heart pound in his chest. Two erect nipples pressed to the cold glass, as he jerked his cock at an erratic pace. It was coming . . . he didn’t know what, but it was coming! It was so good. He moaned. He mewled. He jerked faster and faster and faster, until finally . . . he came. It was a moment of pure perfection . . ._

_‘Oh, Nao,’ whispered Mantaro._

* * *

Mantaro scrubbed at the dining table. It always seemed dirty as of late, and every time he would need to take off his shirt to make sure that he stayed clean while polishing off the hardwood. He moved the sponge in slow and wide circles, while letting out occasional grunts at the force and awkward angle of his arm movements. He was still a little too short to make it an easy task, but at least he was able to spend more time with his favourite person: Gramps.

He smiled and looked to Nao. The old man was seated on an old chair, with his eyes half-lidded and watching Mantaro with great intent, and a lazy smile adorned his sweet face. He wore an open shirt that exposed his hairy chest, while his hand was just beneath the table making familiar jerking motion that could only mean one thing. Mantaro blushed. He dropped his sponge on the table, before coming around to stand beside Gramps, and pointed a long finger straight at barely visible erection and callused hand beneath the tabletop. He asked in a friendly tone:

“Do you need a bath?”

Nao chuckled, as he pushed back his chair. It exposed that beautiful cock to the kitchen, where it stood hard and tall with impressive girth, and twitched at his stomach in a way that spoke of great arousal, but still a little way from coming hard. The pre-come was still just a light beading, not quite the streaming that indicated a burst of white seed. He continued to lazily jerk at his cock while watching Mantaro, even as Mantaro simply stood there bare-chested without a word, and licked his lips in a way that sent shivers down Mantaro’s spine. 

It made Mantaro feel funny . . . no, he knew the word . . . _aroused_. It made his little penis stand to attention within the confines of his shorts. The item of clothing was at least a size too small, but Nao always seemed to like it more when he wore tight clothes, and his hands would wander more often and grab and grip at more things. Mantaro reached down to grip his penis through his shorts, which was enough for Nao to wank just a little faster, as he groaned out:

“I don’t need a bath to get clean.”

“You don’t?”

“You can use your tongue,” said Nao. “You can lick me clean. I know it _sounds_ dirty and icky, but it’s the best way to clean a person . . . you’ve seen dogs lick themselves, yeah? I just need you to put your mouth over my cock and suck and lick at it, until I come in your mouth.”

“My mummy sucks my finger when I cut it,” said Mantaro.

“It’s very similar, except this is a very grown-up thing. It’s something that no one ever talks about, but all grown-ups do with each other . . . you’re very grown-up, aren’t you? You look after me and care for me, just like a grown-up should, and now I need you to clean me in the proper way . . . not in a childish and _baby_ way. You can do that, can’t you?”

Mantaro dropped to his knees. He crawled between the spread legs, while he stared down at the weeping member that leaked just a little faster, and swallowed hard to realise one scary thought: _he wanted to know how it tasted_. Mantaro tilted back his head, exposing the long length of his neck and throat to eager eyes above. He licked his lips and ran his hands over toned thighs, which spread a little wider under his gentle and tickling fingers, and scooted so close to the cock that its head was almost on an equal level with his plump and parted lips.

“I don’t know,” said Mantaro. “If come is the dirtiness coming out, won’t I be dirty, too?”

“No. No! You can spit the badness out, if you want.”

“And what happens if I accidentally swallow all the badness?”

“Oh, nothing. The badness is only bad when it’s inside your cock, not inside your tummy.”

It was an odd logic, but Gramps never lied to him. He gently pressed a chaste kiss to the weeping slit, letting the pre-come smear across the soft skin, and pulled back to lick at his lips, where he tasted something bitter against his eager tongue. He kissed again. Nao moaned and took out a mobile-phone, which was aimed down at Mantaro, who stared at the lens with a furrowed brow, and wondered why his cleaning a penis could be interesting enough to film. He continued to deliver a series of kisses from the very base up to the leaking slit. Mantaro moaned:

“Are you sure this is okay, Gramps?”

He continued to kiss, until kisses turned to suckles. He soon ran his mouth along the shaft without removing his lips, and simply sucked and licked and even lightly nibbled against the foreskin, while a hand came out to grope at those hanging testicles. Mantaro proceeded to pause just above the head, with his breath coming out in fast pants. He flicked the tip of his tongue deep into the slit, getting more of the rich and bitter taste, while Nao threw back his head.

“I’m sure, sweetness,” promised Nao.

It was all the encouragement that Mantaro needed. He took the head into his mouth, suckling with great earnest, and let his tongue work around the head of the cock, dipping into the underside to provide extra stimulation to his beloved friend. The head spurted out pre-come at an alarming rate. It coated his tongue with the less-than-pleasurable taste, while Nao did nothing but grunt and groan and growl through his enjoyment of the innocent act.

A hand came to the back of his head, providing a gentle pressure. It was coaxing him to take more into his mouth, as he hollowed out his cheeks to let the silky smooth insides brush against the foreskin, and continued down until the head went past his throat. He swallowed around the member, letting his throat contract around the shaft. It was difficult to breathe through his nose, but it was necessary to keep so much of the cock inside him, and his tongue lathed at the underside, as the cock twitched inside his mouth. Nao grabbed at his hair and shouted:

“ _Shit,_ you have no gag reflex!”

Mantaro looked up into the camera. He bore wide eyes with an innocent expression, as he pondered what those words could mean, and strove to remember what Nao liked in terms of cleaning . . . _movement, friction, and pressure_. Mantaro started to bob his head, but cast his eyes to Nao in search of reassurance. The only reassurance was the constant stream of sounds, as well as the pain of his scalp as fingers pulled at his hair, and Mantaro strove to pick up speed, by pulling his head up and down as fast as his neck muscles would allow.

“That’s good, Mantaro. That’s good! _That’s very good_!”

Mantaro hummed. The little vibrations caused Nao to almost scream. This time, both hands dug deep into his hair and pulled him with an almost violent rhythm . . . _in and out, in and out_ . . . his nose smashed against pubic hair, taking in a rather musty scent. He disliked how impersonal the act became, but equally he loved knowing he was doing such a good job! He was making Gramps happy, while Gramps fucked his throat for a wonderful ‘cleaning’, and the pre-come was a constant taste now against his tongue, which lapped hungrily at the cock.

He let Nao face-fuck him in earnest, no longer in control of the speed or movement. He could only suck and lick and breathe, while staring into the eyes of a man he loved, and soon – without warning – a burst of thick and hot liquid flooded his mouth. It came out in an almost constant stream, filling him to the brim, and he had to swallow over and over to keep it from spilling out from his mouth and over his lips. Mantaro finally wrenched back his head, drawing in deep gasp as a trickle of leftover come spilled from the corner of his mouth, and panted out:

“Did I do good, Gramps?”

“You did _perfectly_ ,” said Nao.

Nao hooked his arms underneath Mantaro, before lifting him up onto his lap. He kissed at Mantaro over and over, but this time his mouth lingered over Mantaro’s lips, and suddenly pressed against them with little warning, as a tongue shoved its way hungrily inside him. It was his first kiss . . . his first _grown-up_ kiss . . . he let Nao dominate the kiss, before he entwined their tongues and battled them within Mantaro’s mouth. It felt so good . . . _so right_ . . . Mantaro threw his arms over broad shoulders and strove to reciprocate as best as was possible.

* * *

_‘Thank you so much for letting Mantaro help me!’_

_Nao reclined back on the sofa. The futon was still sprawled out on the lounge floor, soaked with sweat from where Mantaro had writhed and cried while Nao jerked his cock clean, but now it was Nao’s turn to be cleaned. Nao held the phone tight in his hand, until his knuckles turned white around the cracking plastic. He threw back his head. The open mouth let loose barely concealed pants, while his eyes remained half-closed and staring upward._

_He buried his head into Mantaro’s brown hair. Mantaro knelt fully naked between equally naked thighs, while his lips formed a suction-hold around that stiff cock, and hollowed out his cheeks so the silky insides slid seductively along the foreskin. He slurped on occasion, with his hands perfectly stroking what he could not fit against his tongue. The hands and mouth moved in a wonderful unison, as his big blue eyes looked up at Nao, who struggled to hold back his sounds of ecstasy during the phone call. Nao held a little tighter into his hair._

_‘He’s the most perfect child,’ said Nao. ‘He helps me to shop, tidy . . ._ clean _. . . I wish I could keep him forever; you’re such lucky parents! Hmm? Oh, no, he’s no trouble at all. I definitely think that you should get the brilliant boy a big treat for being so good to an old man . . .’_

_Mantaro awkwardly smiled around the erection. He pulled off with a string of saliva and pre-come linking his swollen lips to the streaming slit, and – while stroking the shaft – dropped to a heavy set of testicles to take them into his mouth. Nao bit his lip to hold back a scream. The hair on the testicles was less than pleasant, but Nao seemed to love how Mantaro rolled them in his mouth and suckled at the sagging skin. Mantaro hummed, before returning to the shaft and taking it all until the head struck at the back of his constricting throat. Nao moaned out:_

_‘He’s such a fast-learner, too . . .’_

* * *

“I’m here, Gramps!”

Mantaro quickly threw closed the apartment door. He stripped quickly in the kitchen . . . _shirt first, shoes . . . shorts, socks . . . underwear . . ._ the chilled kitchen air sent goose-bumps over his bared skin, as he practically ran the short distance to the lounge. The futon was still stretched out between the sofa and _kotatsu,_ and Nao lay over its thick blankets totally naked. He was already erect and touching his cock. Mantaro yipped in glee in anticipation of their ‘cleaning’ game.

He jumped down next to Nao, who pulled him into a warm embrace. A pair of hands ran themselves over every inch of flesh, where they groped at his buttocks and tugged at his nipples, and every single touch had him writhing and moaning against Nao. The erection rubbed against his stomach, smearing pre-come against his white flesh. It was as if he were marked. He belonged to this man that loved him and wanted him, and the kisses to his neck proved that, as he tilted back his head and relished in the small intimacies. Nao whispered into his ear:

“I thought today I teach you something new . . .”

A warm tongue traced a circle around his inner ear, before darting inside and back out, and soon sharp teeth nibbled at his earlobe, before lips suckled at the skin. He would blow low and warm air, sending shivers down Mantaro that brought back the tingles. It felt nice! He barely noticed as one hand parted his buttocks, with a wet finger circling his winking hole, and pressed a little as if seeking entrance. He bucked down onto it, unsure of whether he wanted it inside or not, but pressed a lingering kiss to the mouth of his gramps, and whispered:

“What do you have to teach me, Gramps?”

“Do you ever clean inside your bottom, Mantaro?”

Mantaro was laid down on the futon. The soft lips kissed down his neck, over his chest, and attached themselves to his nipples, where they suckled in earnest. They drew out loud cries from Mantaro, who made no attempt to hide his obvious arousal, and a rough tongue flickered against the erect nubs, before sharp teeth would nibble and tease them. Mantaro parted his legs and held his ankles tight, so that the heels of his feet pressed against his buttocks, and moaned out:

“H-How . . . How do I clean inside?”

A stray hand snatched at the lubricant and coated the digits, as the bottle let out a loud sound that made Mantaro chuckle for how much it sounded like a ‘fart’. Nao slowly kissed down his body, focusing for some time on his quivering stomach, and proceeded to stop only to suckle at the small child-sized dick that was less than an inch fully erect. Mantaro bucked up into the mouth, while writhing and groaning, and held ever tighter onto his ankles, as Nao said:

“Let me show you, sweetness . . .”

He snatched Mantaro’s hands away from his ankles, and forced those slim and small legs apart as far as possible, while his wet finger pressed at the exposed hole. It moved in loose circles, as pressure was slowly and steadily added, and he whispered for Mantaro to ‘relax’ and to ‘push lightly as if taking a poop’. Mantaro obeyed. The finger slowly slid inside him; the first inch or two was the most difficult, meeting the most resistance, but the rest slid with great ease and wonderful friction, as if his behind were _made_ to take things inside. 

Mantaro sighed. It felt so strange! There was no pain, but equally it was an uncomfortable and squidgy sensation, like a poop in reverse, and yet there was also something so _good_ about having something squirming and stroking at his inner walls. It coaxed out of him so much pleasure, as it made a come-hither motion from within, and – for the first time – felt things that he never imagined possible until that moment, as he ground down on the invading digit and cried out:

“ _Ooh_ , that feels so good!”

Nao pressed inside a second finger. It met no resistance, even as Mantaro instinctively clenched around the two fingers to test out the new sensations, and his inner walls tightened with an irregular rhythm that sought to pull them ever deeper inside. Nao chuckled. He pulled out his fingers to add more lubrication, before he rammed them hard inside. He made a scissor-motion with the two digits, stretching out places that had never before been stretched.

“Oh! _Ah, oh, uh_. . . s-so good . . .”

The fingers curled in tandem, where they stroked a squishy spot inside him. It sent sparks of colour about his vision, as sheer blissful pleasure coursed through every vein, and the adrenaline – _the ecstasy, the nirvana_ – stole away all breath . . . all sense. He lost his tongue. He choked back on saliva and emotion, while his fingernails clawed at the sheets and threatened to tear holes into the cheap fabric. He thrust his quivering hole down on those digits, as he sought for more . . . _more_ . . . desperate to be touched again on that special spot. Nao chuckled out:

“Is that fucking good?”

Mantaro furrowed his brow. He made to question the bad word, but a third finger was forced into his now well-stretched hole, and sent a burning ache tearing into his behind. It wrenched a cry from him, as Nao kept his fingers still and kissed at his thighs. The burn was uncomfortable, but very low overall on the pain scale, and – despite the burning – it was met also with a delicious and wonderful pleasure, as the middle finger provided a constant pressure to his prostate. It stroked in little circles, while Mantaro thought back to the question and mimicked:

“It’s good. It’s fucking good!”

A low laugh fell from Nao, who finally sucked at his cock. The little member was so small that he was able to take the whole thing inside, along with the tight testicles, and his three fingers slid in and out in a slow beat, almost like a metronome. A few little squirts echoed out, but it was barely heard over the slurps from over his erection. It was so impossible to describe! The heat and wetness, along with the sheer _suction_ , was so remarkable that it had Mantaro writhing and mewling and no longer feeling the burn, as the fingers started to fuck him in earnest.

“Oh, I love you . . . I – I love you!”

The combination of suction and thrusting was too much to endure. The good and bad mingled into one overwhelming ecstasy, that built and built and built, until his little heart was pounding loud and hard within his chest, and finally – with a choked and quiet gasp – he came. He came for the first time in his entire life by the hand of another. _He came_. A line of drool fell from his open mouth, as his muscles tensed to the point of pain, and his tiny member twitched and danced inside that mouth, although no come escaped the head. Mantaro fought for breath. 

It was as if time stood still, until the tension finally dropped from him. He collapsed back onto the futon, soaked with sweet, and smiled absently at the beautiful after-glow, which swept over him like warm water from the ebbing tides of a crystal clear shore. Mantaro hummed. He stared up at the ceiling, while his hands ran and stroked at the sheets, and his legs moved in a dance to an unknown tune. He licked at his lips and looked into the dilated pupils of Nao.

“I like being cleaned,” gasped Mantaro.

Nao kissed Mantaro. He let his tongue leisurely slide inside the mouth of the child, who – with a developing expertise – matched him well for depth and intensity, and together they kissed until the arousal seemed too much for Nao. The old man squatted over Mantaro, with his penis now teasing at those plump and drool-soaked lips, and slid it deep into that waiting and wanting mouth, while bracing his weight on his fists. He choked out in a husky growl:

“And I like cleaning you . . .”

* * *

_Mantaro wasted no time in stripping off his pyjamas. He climbed onto his feet and stood before the window, where a shadowy figure stood at the end of his driveway, and – much to Mantaro’s pure pride – crept ever closer each and every night, so that now Mantaro could see the black of his hair and the whites of his eyes. Mantaro winked at the middle-aged man, while running his hands slowly over his body . . . from the exposed curve of his neck to the swell of his buttocks . . ._

_The man had his camera-phone out, as he took various photographs. A flash shot out on every other picture, but with his parents at the back of the house – and such a huge space between his house and the other four on the street – the burst of light would disturb no one. Mantaro licked at his lips, as he remembered the poses and actions that made Nao hard. He pulled at his nipples . . . tweaking them, stroking them, and flicking them . . . until finally he turned to expose his buttocks to the opened window. A cold breeze brought goose-bumps to his flesh._

_He slid a finger easily into his hole. It was still loose and wet from the soap that Nao used to clean him from the inside, and a second finger followed without any obstruction. The first inch was always the hardest to get past, as if it were constricting to keep his fingers out, but – after that – they slid in with no resistance and a pure pleasure. He heard the man mutter:_ ‘holy fucking shit, you’re one hot slut’. _Mantaro moaned. He added a third finger, but they failed to reach anywhere near as deep as Nao, meaning he failed to achieve the same ecstasy._

 _Mantaro slowly fucked himself on his fingers. He tried to be as vocal as possible, just like how Nao liked, and the man must have liked it too, as there was audible sounds of a hand rapidly tugging at a hard cock with familiar groans of ‘_ uh, uh, uh’ _. Mantaro rammed his digits in hard, as he jerked his cock with the other hand. He rolled his eyes back. He no longer knew how he had gone the ten long years in life without this pleasure . . . this heaven . . ._

* * *

Mantaro lay naked on the futon. The _kotatsu_ was positioned directly behind him, but at a strange angle so that only one leg rested just above his head, and his hands were handcuffed around the wooden limb to restrict any movement. He spread his legs as far as possible, even while his furrowed brow betrayed his confusion and hesitation. Nao knelt between his thighs. The long cloth in his hands was clearly a blindfold, which he dangled just a few inches from Mantaro’s face, and – unable to smack it away – Mantaro pouted and asked in a low voice:

“Why do I have to be blindfolded?”

Nao chuckled. He placed the blindfold over big blue eyes, and proceeded to tie it exceptionally tight behind locks of brown hair. The black fabric was thick enough to block out all light, leaving Mantaro with only his other four senses for help in understanding his situation, and he strained to pick up odd sounds and sensations . . . _the click of a plastic bottle cap, the feel of the fur-lined cuff tickling at his wrists, the scent of sex and lotion that drifted though the lounge . . ._ everything felt sharper with his sight blinded. He was at Nao’s complete mercy. Nao growled out:

“This is a very special cleaning, Mantaro.”

“Why? What are you going to do?”

“I just want to get you very clean, my beautiful boy.”

Mantaro gasped. A familiar finger slid inside him, tracing every ridge of his inner walls, while he clamped around the digit and bucked back in a steady rhythm, and – moaning out as loud as possible – writhed and held tight to the _kotatsu_ leg. He prayed this would get Nao hard. The harder Nao became, the more passionately he tended to finger-fuck Mantaro. The finger was already moving a little faster and moving in wider circles. It was stretching him out.

The second finger followed suit, followed by a third. There was no longer a sting after so much practise, but instead only a soft moulding of his insides to the friendly digits. Mantaro gasped. He placed his weight onto the balls of his feet, while fucking himself on the fingers, and no longer did Nao need to do all the work, as Mantaro used his hand almost as a masturbatory tool to reach heights of pleasure that he knew would inevitably come. It became harder and harder to keep the cries and moans so vocal, as he lost himself to the pure bliss that struck through him.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” gasped Mantaro. “It feels so good!”

A fourth finger was added. Mantaro blinked behind his blindfold; this was strange, as Nao never added more than three fingers, but that was definitely a fourth . . . a fourth that was stretching him to his limits, while the hand turned at different angles ever so often. It was fucking him hard and fast, going a little deeper each time, and Mantaro – crying until tears of pleasure pricked at his blue eyes – struggled to comprehend the sheer _depth_ penetrating inside. It went to the knuckles, then beyond . . . he was so full . . . so complete! Mantaro screamed out:

“Ah, I like it! I’m so dirty, Gramps; make me clean!”

The fingers suddenly pulled out, leaving him empty. Mantaro sobbed. This time he wept tears of bereavement, as his gaping hole lifted in search of something to fill it to breaking point, and he bucked at the air while gasping: _‘no, no no! I need more; give me more’._ A low laugh was his only response, although Nao put the cold plastic of the lubrication bottle to his asshole and squeezed hard . . . a burst of cold liquid filled him. It coated all of his insides, until it dripped out and smeared all over his thighs, and yet it was far from enough to please him.

“It’s okay, my boy,” said Nao.

“Please! _Please, please, please_. I need you to clean me . . .”

“I will, Mantaro. Just be patient.”

Nao adjusted position between his thighs. A warm and soft object pressed against his hole, as if designed to perfectly fit the now twitching and swollen rim, and slowly it worked its way in with a strange force, enough that Mantaro hissed with a sting of pain. The first part was the hardest by far, but – whatever was inside – there was a small ridge just beneath its head. There was an almost audible popping sound, while Nao groaned above him, and soon the rest was sliding inside with a ridiculous amount of friction and heat. It was a massage from within.

No, it was more than that. It was – It was _perfect_! There was a tickle of something wiry and rough against his buttocks, while his hole was filled so much that he was scared he might tear, and yet it bridged that space between ‘pain’ and ‘pleasure’ so wonderfully that his head was spinning and a thick sweat broke over his flesh. Nao was over him, with hands seemingly on either side of his head, and he must have been guiding the object inside by his hips . . .

The hips started to rock into him, with the hot object moving out with a dragging sensation, and then slamming inside with something beyond description . . . something that caught at every nerve, as the thick head part smashed against his prostate, and Mantaro strove to make a mental note to ask what it was inside his hole. He wanted one for himself! It was good . . . so amazing . . . it was pounding into him with something heavy and loose slapping hard at his buttocks just below the object. Mantaro briefly wondered if it was a ‘sex toy’. Nao choked out:

“ _Oh, Jesus! Holy shit, you feel so fucking tight_!”

Nao moved the toy faster and faster, using his whole body. It struck Mantaro briefly as ‘odd’, as he could have used his hands, but something about his body . . . _hips, waist, legs_. . . made the whole thing so much hotter and arousing for him! Nao was putting in so much energy into making him feel wonderful and wanted, while leaning down to press kisses against his cheeks and lips and neck. He panted hard and fast, until each moist breath was shared with one another, with each struggling and fighting to keep back the sounds of sheer orgasmic bliss.

The sounds from above were more and more incoherent. They came out hot and fast, until – with a scream – Nao thrust the toy so deep that the skin of his abdomen pressed against the thighs of Mantaro, and something scorching and wet flooded his insides. It stung a little in places, but otherwise filled him and filled him and filled him, until he worried his stomach would look distended and swollen, and provided a constant pressure against his prostate.

It was like ropes of liquid squirting against that squishy spot, like a powerful hose with target precision, and the sheer pleasure built and built, until – finally – Mantaro could take no more . . . _toy lodged deep inside him, mouth panting hot and fast by his ear . . . pulsing ropes of liquid inside his twitching hole_. . . he came. The orgasm ripped through him, as every nerve was lit aflame with a white-hot ecstasy. He arched his back. He choked back on air, as his eyes rolled back and hands clenched against the table leg, until the rapture reached its crescendo.

He blacked out.

He came around to something wet and slimy sliding out of his hole, while Nao fiddled with his blindfold and pulled it off from his head, and – struggling to adjust to the light – Mantaro drew in deep gasps of air, as his heart raced so fast that he feared it would burst in his chest. He cast a lazy eye around the room, while something leaked out of his hole. There was no sight of a toy or anything other item save for the lubricant, and Nao was now softening so much that Mantaro worried he would be unable to suck the come out of him later. Mantaro murmured:

“W-What was that?”

“I just cleaned you out with my fingers, that’s all.”

“That felt way better than usual, though . . .”

Nao laughed. It was loud and throaty, with vibrations through the futon. He pulled Mantaro flush against his chest, but the movement brought a yelp of pain from Mantaro, who – wincing and fisting his hands – felt a pain in his behind . . . it was all too familiar, although he could not place where he last felt the pain or what was the cause. The afterglow was still strong . . . _warm, pleasant, dreamlike_ . . . he nuzzled against a broad chest, while letting out a contented sigh, and let Nao kiss at the crown of his head and touch him all over, while Nao whispered into his ear:

“I’m glad to hear you liked it, sweetheart . . .”

* * *

_Mantaro writhed before the window. The cucumber inside his anus failed to do what those fingers had done while blindfolded . . . not so warm, not so soft . . . still, he rammed it inside his aching hole over and over, faster and faster, while the strange man stood on his lawn and jacked off while staring up with dilated pupils. He wanted Mantaro. He needed Mantaro, and all Mantaro needed – and wanted – was something soft and warm and long and thick inside his quivering cunt. He wondered if the man could do to him as Nao had done . . ._

_Mantaro licked his lips, while reaching a free hand to the open window. It was as if he were reaching for the stranger, as if reaching for something and not knowing what, and he needed to be filled . . . to be fucked . . . while tears streamed down his face. He climbed onto the windowsill, placed the cucumber between his legs, and fucked himself by riding the stolen vegetable. It went far deeper, striking that special spot inside him, but it still wasn’t the same . . . wasn’t as good . . ._

_‘Come down here, lad. Yeah?’_

_The words were so quiet, Mantaro almost missed them. He stopped fucking himself, only to lean forward with one hand on the window-frame, and – so close to coming – struggled to find a way down without potentially hurting himself . . . that was until the man came forward. The man shook at the trellis, signalling a way to climb down, and spread out his arms in case of needing to catch Mantaro. Mantaro blushed, as he let the cucumber slide out of his well-used asshole._

_‘Yes, Sir,’ he whispered . . ._


	4. Chaos - Diapers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers/Kinks:
> 
> Cuckolding, Diaper-Play, Golden Showers, Rough Sex, Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, Rimming, Non-Consensual Spanking

Chaos lay back . . .

The futon lay on the bedroom floor. It was a lot more comfortable than back in the orphanage, with the bedroom in a traditional style, and its sliding doors opened out onto a large kitchen on one side, with the other onto the adjacent lounge, with which it shared a balcony. The apartment design was quite simple in total. A small corridor lead off the kitchen to the front door, with the toilet and bathroom just to its side. It was also filled with the latest luxuries.

Chaos watched the ultra high-definition television from the futon; the screen-doors lay open, allowing Kai to peek inside every so often, and the balcony also allowed a clear view of him from the trains that ran by on the track just outside. They would see him in all his glory; naked as the day he was born, save for a thick diaper that hid his privates. He writhed against the sheets, making the soft and absorbent material stroke softly against his skin. A smile graced his features, as he relished in the protection it provided, and the extra tactile sensations.

Kai leaned against one of the doors. They were open on both sides, leaving Chaos exposed and visible from all directions, and sometimes – when the train rattled by at the perfect level – he would turn his head and smile to see occasional shocked faces looking in at him, wondering about the twelve-year old naked in diapers in a grown man’s bedroom. It was impossible to get rid of his smile; he spread his legs and tested the stretch of the elastic, and relished in the sense of dependency, the relinquishing of control . . . letting Kai take care of him . . .

A knock came at the front door, echoing out about the small apartment. Kai let loose a low hum, before walking into the bedroom and kneeling down before Chaos, and – leaning down over him – the angle and position left him looking almost otherworldly to the young boy. He was at the mercy of his new daddy, but he would not have changed that for the world . . . to be loved, to be wanted, to be free of fear . . . Chaos giggled and stretched out, as Kai whispered in his ear:

“Are you ready for company?”

Chaos nodded. He wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck, before pecking at his lips with an almost chaste kiss, until Kai – with a groan – pried open his mouth to explore inside with his tongue, and the kiss grew to become something all-consuming, as both continued until breathless and half-hard. The door knocked again, as Kai finally pulled back and gasped. He was visibly flushed . . . _Chaos_ did that; Chaos made him feel good and made him aroused. 

“I – I’m ready, Daddy,” promised Chaos.

“Good boy,” said Kai.

Kai pressed a kiss to his forehead. It lingered for a good few seconds, until he forced himself upright and swiftly went to the front door, and there was instant laughter, as he greeted an old friend and colleague with open arms. The two talked fast in a language that Chaos failed to understand, before finally closing the door behind them and strolling into the kitchen. They stood near the dining table, which sat with a perfect view into the open bedroom.

Chaos blushed to see the strange man. They were tall, as well as a little older than Kai, and balding on the scalp and greying at the temples, and Chaos vaguely remembered a name: Jun. The short distance between them left him on full display, with hard nipples and a half-hard cock straining at the diaper, and the man – Jun – stood with wide-eyes and open mouth, as he clearly anticipated a much younger child by the description Kai provided. Jun looked quickly between Chaos and Kai, as he subtly licked at his lips and croaked out:

“So this is your new boy?”

He raked his eyes slowly over Chaos, taking in every inch of skin. Chaos sat cross-legged on the thin duvet, where he played with his hands in his lap, and yet – with the arm position – it only pushed at the diaper and emphasised the slight bulge at his groin. He kept his head low, although he caught sight of Jun licking at his lower lip. Kai missed the gesture. The pile of laundry sat on the kitchen table, forcing him to rapidly sort through the fabrics to make room for his guest, and Jun took the opportunity to adjust himself, as he angled his body away for discretion.

“Oh, yes, he’s been ever so good, Jun,” said Kai.

“He’s not been a naughty boy, then?”

“I thought that he might.” Kai smirked. “I got him from the orphanage. He’s staying here a few weeks, just to see if we can get along and are compatible, but – if all goes according to plan – he’ll flourish here and I’ll be able to adopt him and permanently keep him. I’ve already made a sizeable donation, and I’ve made it clear I’m happy for Chaos to still visit them.”

“I bet his friends must be happy for him to have a home.”

“Hmm, I did ask him if he wants a sleepover. He has a few friends from outside of the orphanage . . . Mantaro, Terry, Kevin . . . at the moment, I think the focus is just on getting him comfortable here and making sure he gets settled. We can have people over then.”

Kai quickly slid the laundry onto a chair. He waved between Jun and Chaos, signalling that the two should get to know one another, and raced over to the stove, where a few pots threatened to boil over and a kettle simmered with steam escaping the lid. It was quite a transition to go from a full-time salary-man to a working man with a twelve-year old son at home, and Kai constantly moved from job to job and chore to chore, oblivious from his corner as to Jun creeping ever closer into the bedroom. Jun closed the screen doors to the kitchen behind him.

It gave them a strange intimacy and privacy; sure, Kai could see them if he went into the lounge, or those in the trains as they rattled almost noiselessly by the balconies, but it also felt almost like just the two of them alone in the small bedroom shared by boy and man. Jun sat just beside him on the floor, while he reached out to stroke Chaos’ bare arm with his knuckles. It was a slow and rhythmic motion, which sent shudders down Chaos, and he whispered out:

“Kai said you’re here to babysit me?”

“Just while he tidies up,” said Jun.

“And – And what happens i-if . . . I need my diaper changing?”

A low laugh spilled from Jun. He looked Chaos over, who pulled his legs up to his chest, and – resting his cheeks on his knees – looked away with a deep blush, while his heart beat a little faster within his chest. The look was unmistakable; pupils were blown, with lips parted, and that tongue would peek out every so often, while weight was shifted. He was staring hard at nipples and groin, even with Chaos’ limbs in the way, and the trousers about his crotch were obviously tented, so that it was clear he shared some of Kai’s interests.

Jun reached out a hand to the waist-band of the diaper. He tucked a finger inside, before running it along the exposed part of the waist, and the callused fingertip brushed lightly past a half-erect penis on its journey, even as it had to sandwich itself between thigh and stomach to reach. Chaos squeaked. The shock forced his body to loosen and his hold to relax, and Jun took that chance to yank him by his diaper until he was sat astride the old man on his lap. Jun called out:

“Hey, Kai?”

“Hmm?”

“Why’s the kid in diapers?”

“Oh, he has a lot of emotional stress,” lied Kai. “They said it may just be due to the transition, but that he can’t control his bladder. Has he made a mess again? I can change him, if he needs to be changed. The poor lad struggles to change his diaper alone. It’s why I kept him out of clothes for today; I thought it might make him easier to change. Do I need to come in?”

Kai reached down and squeezed at the diaper. It was dry to the touch, but crinkled with an all too familiar sound beneath rough hands, and they lingered in a way that was all too inappropriate, even as he whispered in a hoarse voice to Chaos: _‘just checking you don’t need changing, boy’_. It was a dominant tone, one that left no room for discussion, and Chaos simply rested his head in the crook of the neck, breathing deep the scene of cologne and sweat. He said nothing, but simply let the hands continue to knead him and play with him, as Jun called back:

“I can change him, if you like!”

“Thank you! The changing bag is in the bedroom.”

Jun lifted Chaos, as he carried him around the futon. He caught the door to the lounge as he went, giving them almost total privacy, and lay Chaos down so that faced the open balcony. Jun knelt between his legs, which would block off view of him from the trains, and the position facing the screen doors would allow for a quick cover-up, with time _to_ cover up should they hear footsteps or the doors being slid open. Chaos struggled to control his racing heart. This man – this stranger – had a total agenda, one probably there even when he thought Chaos was a toddler . . .

The changing bag was pulled over. Jun awkwardly took out various lotions and powders, along with a fresh diaper, and Chaos – mouth dry, quick breath – turned his head towards the lounge doors, where he bit into his lip and pondered calling out to Kai. No one else had ever touched him like Kai. No one else had ever made him feel as good as Kai. Still, there was something about Jun with his muscles and strength and control . . . it just spoke to Chaos.

Jun smirked. He slowly peeled back the tape on the disposable diaper, with all the purpose of one teasing themselves in the midst of opening a present, and even took his time pulling the cloth from crotch, before using some force to wrench it from underneath the buttocks. It was balled up and tossed into a nearby wastebasket with others, while Jun stared down at his now exposed and beautiful body, laid out on full display for his gaze to ravish at will.

Chaos was now fully erect, even his cock was still small on his hairless pubic region. The two tight balls had yet to drop, and his parted legs were pulled up to his chest with little hands, which exposed his winking hole for Jun to focus his full attention. Jun dropped his jaw. This was a naked boy bared before him, and completely at his mercy and control, while staring up at him with a mixture of terror and desire in warped equal measure. Chaos writhed on the duvet, while gnawing the inside of his cheek and seeking to avoid direct eye contact.

“Well,” whispered Jun. “You don’t _seem_ to need a change.”

Chaos let loose his bladder. The burst of liquid shot far across his chest, reaching even as far as his face, and – with an open mouth – the golden urine trickled down against his tongue, bitter and yet not entirely unpleasant, while it forced him to swallow it down. The rest was warm and made a far shorter distance, until it finally just trickled out of his cock over his stomach. It was a strange sensation, unlike that of a shower or spill, and the way it coated him left him with a contrasting chill once the breeze blew in from the windows. He hummed. 

He brought his hands to his wet abdomen, before running them sensually over his damp flesh and rubbing the urine into his skin. It slicked back his hair. It made his nipples shine. The relief of an empty bladder made him absently smile, even though he had been far from full, and he writhed against the now wet sheets with small moans. A little bit of pee still dribbled out of his slit, as his erect cock bounced with subtle movements. Jun laughed:

“Oh, you really _are_ a dirty boy.”

Jun snatched at Chaos’ waist. He flipped the boy over, before sitting on his legs. Chaos was pressed face-first into urine soaked sheets, and the thick aroma of urine was strong, enough that it distracted him from what happened above him. He opened his mouth and took the wet fabric in mouth, and sucked out as much of the urine as possible, while bucking his exposed buttocks up at Jun in hope of something more than just a golden shower and diapers.

Jun did not disappoint. He spanked Chaos. It was a hard blow, enough to leave a visible red mark, and Chaos cried out loudly into the sheets. The taste of urine was thick on his tongue, but the scrunched up sheets did little to muffle his cries of pain, and his fingers dug deep into the fabric, as his back arched beneath Jun. Jun struck again. This time he hit with his left hand on the left cheek, but soon he was building up a rhythm and hitting over and over on both cheeks, like a man playing the drums for the first time. He simply laughed as he spanked.

It hurt like crazy, but he _had_ been a dirty and naughty boy. This was what Chaos deserved, and there was something about a man taking control – of caring enough to discipline him – that had him rutting his penis against the futon. It was leaking a little with pre-come that came now he reached the precipice of puberty, and it grew harder and harder as Jun slapped at his buttocks over and over, even as bruises started to form. Kai cried through the door in a panic:

_‘What’s that sound?’_

“He pissed all over himself,” called back Jun.

_‘So . . . what? You’re spanking him?’_

“You don’t mind, do you?”

The hands continued, until a sweat broke over Chaos. He mumbled incoherently, while rutting against the sheets and writhing his hips in circles, and – with blown pupils – looked over his shoulder to see a man almost possessed, as Jun grew intent on dominating him. If this was how hard he spanked, Chaos wondered how hard he would fuck. The pain was so delicious and sweet, enough that Chaos was sure he would come from pain alone, but Kai shouted angrily back:

_‘Just clean him up! Only I can spank him.’_

Jun rolled his eyes. He flipped Chaos back over, before he snatched at a baby wipe and slid further down, and – with barely concealed curses – ran it rough and cursory over his limbs, while his gaze never left Chaos’ cock as it bounced on the verge of orgasm. The wipes soon swept over his chest, and it caught at a sensitive nipple on its journey over his pale skin. Chaos gasped. He practically contorted his body, as he chased more of the touch, and whispered: _‘please’_.

The wipe returned to his hard nipple. A pair of fingers took it in hold, with only the fabric between them, and roughly twisted it from side to side, only to yank every so often. It was painful, nothing like the tender touches of Kai even in their roughest of scenes, but at the same time there was something nice about being _owned_ . . . to leave it all up to a higher power . . . your pleasure, your pain . . . all at their whim. Jun soon tossed aside the wipe, before suctioning his mouth one nipple and sucking with all his strength. He latched and refused to relent.

Chaos trembled from head to toe, with his thighs clenching around Jun’s chest. The rough tongue lapped at the hard nub, while teeth sometimes scratched lightly with mock bites, and his free hand continued to work at the other nipple with violent tugs in a rapid succession. A series of slurps and slapping sounds echoed out, as his nipples were practically tortured with that same pleasure and pain that mingled into an ecstatic bliss. Jun pulled back with a gasp, as he spat:

“Say it. Say you’re a dirty little bitch. _Say it_!”

“I – I’m a dirty little bitch,” choked Chaos.

“Good boy,” murmured Jun.

He kissed a path down Chaos’ chest and stomach, until – finally – his mouth was over that erect penis and took it all to the base, along with the testicles below. The testicles soon popped out, but the lips and tongued worked at his child cock with vast expertise; it was clear other children had been used and abused by him in the past. Chaos envied them. The pleasure was so intense that small sounds broke from his mouth, until Jun was forced to shove a hand over his mouth and clamp it down, as he spat out: _‘shut the fuck up, you dirty little slut’_. Chaos licked at the palm.

That small gesture – _teasing, taunting_ – was enough to break Jun. He was at once on his feet, as he raced to the sliding doors, and even tripped over in his desperation to reach them. They were thrown open wide. Jun leaned out into the ‘dining room’ section of the kitchen, and looked over into the kitchen itself, where Kai poured some stew into plastic containers. The scent was heavenly, but what Chaos really wanted was the smell of sex and sweat.

“I think he needs a bath,” said Jun.

Chaos slid a hand down to his cock. He spun his body back around, so that he was facing Jun, and sat mostly upright with his weight on one palm, while he jerked at his cock fast and hard. A vast array of sounds broke from his mouth, just quiet enough not to be heard by Kai . . . _‘uh, uh, oh, oh god, please, uh’_ . . . he panted and gasped and let his eyes roll back into his head, while he licked at his lips and blew a kiss to the old man that stared back at him with sheer lust.

A frustrated sigh echoed out from the countertops, as Kai popped the lid onto a plastic container, and Chaos – smirking and mewling – crawled across the bed slowly to Jun. He ignored the curses from his daddy, who was clearly struggling to free his hands to attend to matters, and instead knelt with thighs spread wide and hands placed palm-upwards upon them. He arched his back and exposed his throat, as he stared into the eyes of Jun, and whispered a: _‘I need you’_. Jun simply laughed and kicked him hard onto his back, before he shouted out:

“Hey, you finish up. I can bathe the little brat.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind if –”

“Hey, I’m the babysitter here, right?” Jun winked. “You finish up. I only have to run a bath and make sure he scrubs himself down; it’s hardly a major chore, and we’ve known each other since we were kids, so you know I can be trusted. If he steps out of line, I _swear_ that I won’t spank him . . . even if he’s a naughty little boy who deserves a good spanking.”

“Well . . . okay . . . just remember he’s _my_ boy. Only clean the _outside_!”

Jun gave a mock salute. He seemed to wait until Kai turned his back, and quickly signalled for Chaos to run across the kitchen to the dark hallway, and Chaos – obedient as always – ran with a little pitter-patter of bare feet on the wooden floorboards. He made it into the enclosed and windowless bathroom, where he hopped up onto the edge of the deep Japanese-style bathtub, and waited with his hand jerking his cock, until Jun appeared. The old man loomed massive in the doorway, where he chuckled and adjusted his burgeoning erection in turn.

He stepped into the bathroom, before closing the door. He locked it behind him. It left Chaos breathless and scared, but a _good_ scared . . . it was a rush of adrenaline unlike any other, as he was alone in a locked and windowless room at the mercy of a man that could kill him or rape him without exerting a sweat. He listened to his heart race. He panted and held tight to his cock to fend off an orgasm. Jun towered over him, while he leered down.

“Right, sit inside the tub,” said Jun.

Chaos hopped into the empty bathtub. He waited patiently while Jun turned on the faucet, and the fast waters rushed out with a familiar sound, while they slowly filled the deep bathtub. Jun slid his hand into his jacket pocket, where they brought out his mobile phone and flicked it onto camera mode, and – with a chuckle – snapped a candid shot of Chaos. Chaos was used to photograph by now, as Jun loved to immortalise him on film for all to see, and so he spun around to face the camera and bit onto his finger in a seductive manner, while he giggled.

“Boy, can you pose for me? You can pose for me, right?”

“P-Pose? Like . . . like what?”

“Like something _sexy_. If you do, I’ll tell your new pops how _good_ you were. If you don’t, I’ll tell him that you were a naughty little shit and wait for him to spank you raw. No kid likes to be spanked, right? Do you _want_ him to spank you? No? Then pose for me.”

Chaos stood up and ran his hands over his body. He slowly turned to expose his buttocks, while he looked over his shoulder with a feigned innocence, and bent over before spreading his legs wide, as he reached behind to part his cheeks. Jun groaned. A series of flashes shot photograph after photograph, as Chaos tried to remember what Kai liked and what he saw in magazines, and even attempted to lean forward on the side of the bathtub, while he arched his back. Jun caught photographs from all angles and all positions, as Chaos remained hard throughout.

“Perfect,” said Jun. “You’re a good little slut.”

Jun turned off the faucets, while Chaos sank into the waters. They only came up to just above his groin while sitting on his bruised buttocks, but a little lower when he knelt with thighs spread. Jun worked at washing his hair, with oddly innocent and soft touches, and made sure to wash away all traces of the urine from Chaos, until finally Chaos was spotless. The waters felt good over him, although nowhere near as good as the urine from earlier. Jun growled out:

“Now, time to get ‘clean’.”

A pair of rough hands guided him upward. They forced him to turn around, so that his buttocks were fully exposed, and soon they were massaging the twin globes off muscle, while kneading in deep into the bruised flesh. It sent burning stings of pain through him, but equally pleasure that had his cock twitching at full-mast. Chaos moaned. He squirmed while two thumbs ducked into his crack, brushing against his twitching hole, and sent shivers down his spine.

Chaos expected a finger. There was always a finger. It was a surprise to instead feel the stubble of cheeks and chin between his buttocks, while someone parted his buttocks to a painful degree, and soft lips pressed kisses to his well-used anus. He opened his mouth to question the turn of events, but a high-pitched cry stumbled from his plump lips instead. _It felt so good!_ A tongue was lathering the hole; it licked rapidly and roughly, before slowing and tracing light circles around the swollen rim, and continually it would alternate without relent.

Chaos thrust back against the tongue, hoping to get more of the new sensations, until – without warning – the tongue pushed inside his waiting hole. It took all his strength not to scream, as he clamped his hands over his mouth. The tongue was hot and wet, moving with an energy and passion so unlike a penis or butt-plug, and it swirled in all directions and angles and places, touching him from inside in a way that nothing or no one ever had done before!

“ _Oh_ _God_ ,” gasped Chaos. “That feels so good!”

This time, he slipped inside a finger. It met little resistance, as Chaos had been thoroughly fucked that same morning, and yet Jun seemed not to notice the looseness, while he twirled his finger around in light circles and lapped at the hole. The tongue and finger worked in perfect unison, until a second finger was pressed inside. Chaos gave a strangled groan, and his inner channels clenched around those invading digits as tight as he was able.

Jun laughed. He pulled the fingers out, just long enough to grab some lubricant that Kai kept tucked on his shelf above the bath, and – as Jun muttered ‘ _he won’t miss it_ ’ – the bottle was shoved against his hole and squeezed to force inside a great deal of lubricant. A little extra was squirted onto his fingers, before he rammed them hard inside Chaos. They were far from gentle. They moved as a violent pace, ramming in and out as if fucking him from the inside, and they moved and spread and curled to stretch him as wide as possible, as Jun spat out:

“Have you done anything like this before, kiddo?”

Chaos looked over his shoulder. He licked his lip, before he started to fuck himself on those fingers in earnest, and rode them with as much forced as Jun exerted, until they were meeting each other on each thrust with loud squelches and smacks. It felt so good inside him, especially as a third and fourth finger were added. They stuck regularly at his prostate. He thought hard to what a man like Jun would want to hear . . . like the men online . . . panting and gasping and moaning, while he fought to catch enough breath to speak. Chaos struggled to stay coherent.

“A-At the orphanage,” lied Chaos. “T-The older boys would take turns with the younger boys, a-and each night they’d pick a younger boy, hold him down, and each have a go at fucking him, while making him say dirty things. I – I know all about sexy times, but I’ve never done it with a grown-up before . . . your fingers feel so good! They’re so much bigger than their little dicks!”

“Holy shit, does Kai know?”

“I – I never told him. No one knows. My – My biggest secret is that I _liked_ it, though. I liked being their little cock-sleeve and come-dump, because I felt like they _needed_ me and _wanted_ me and I was finally useful . . . I started to let them fuck me whenever they wanted.”

“I can’t tell if you’re telling me what you think I want to hear, as you’re so horny for a daddy dick, or if you’re making up shit to protect Kai, who has _got_ to be fucking you, unless he’s blind as a bat, because – _holy shit_ – you have the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen on any kid. Either way, we’re going to have a _lot_ of fun you and me. I can’t wait to get inside you.”

Jun slid out his fingers, before wiping them on a towel. It left Chaos with a gaping hole, one spread wide and loose and waiting, and Chaos – with a needy sob – reached down to slide his fingers inside in hopes of getting back that wonderful sensations. The inner channels were slightly ridged and pulsed round his digits, as well as so superbly warm to the touch, and he realised with pride that he was almost able to slide inside a whole fist. Jun shot a few photographs of Chaos fisting his hole, while he laughed and taunted him and mocked him.

“Man, you’re just crying out for a piece of man-meat.”

He nearly wept as Jun snatched at his hand. The fist was ripped out of his hole, while Jun spun him around and yanked him out of the bathtub, and soon he was stood dripping wet on the bathroom floor, while he begged and pleaded for his elusive orgasm: _‘fuck me, please. I need to feel you inside me. Fuck me!’_ It was too much to endure. Jun simply ignored him and towelled him down, until he was totally dry and ready to go back out into the bedroom.

“Before we go back out there,” said Jun. “I want you to tell me the _sexiest_ and _dirtiest_ thing that you’ve ever done. I want to know what you’ve done that you’ve told no one else, like your most secret fantasy, and I want all the gory details . . . something just between you and me, kid.”

He threw a fresh diaper at Chaos, while fumbling for his camera. The clicking sound revealed it was switched onto video mode, and the lens took in his whole frame, as he stepped into the legs of the pull-up diapers that were supposed to be for the night-time. It was difficult to force his weeping erection back inside the fabric, especially when every touch had him so close to orgasm, but somehow – against all reason – the erection was tucked inside the disposable padding of the diaper. He was flushed red all over, while he looked into the lens and furrowed his brow.

“Er . . . I don’t know if it counts,” muttered Chaos. “Terry made me play a game called ‘Red Rocket’ once, though, and he – he . . . he said I can’t tell anyone, but his parents own a ranch in the countryside, and he says you can also play with the bulls and horses? I was too scared to go to his ranch, in case he made me play, but . . . I’m also kind of curious.”

“Holy crap, you serious, boy?”

“Y-Yeah. We lay on the floor to his bedroom. The dog was on its back, and Terry made me touch its pee-pee, but then it slowly sort of slid out and was kind of slimy and warm. He spurted loads and loads, way more than K- . . . the boys in the orphanage. It was weird.”

Jun was visibly erect to an extreme. The cock looked huge as it tented out the trouser, and yet Chaos barely had time to take in the magnificent sight, as his wrist was grabbed to the point of bruising the pale and white flesh. Jun unlocked the door. He dragged Chaos through the dining area of the kitchen, with such speed and strength that Chaos fell a couple of times, and practically tossed him onto the sofa in the lounge. It was violent enough that Chaos banged his head on the sliding doors behind, and was still dizzy when Jun jumped down beside him.

In the kitchen area, Kai was busy wiping down countertops. He could see them clearly from where they stood, with the kitchen and lounge adjacent, and smiled to see the warm grin that Chaos shone at him from across the apartment. He waved. Chaos waved back. The two said nothing, while Jun took a blanket and threw it high in the air, before he let it fall over Chaos and cover him almost completely. Chaos giggled, while Kai asked across the room:

“Did my son behave for you?”

“He was perfect,” said Jun.

“Good. In that case, why don’t you two watch some cartoons? I’ve set up the television, so you only need to use the remote to turn on the set, and you can snuggle under that nice warm blanket. It’s about time for his nap, and he can’t sleep without someone to cuddle.”

“Yeah, no problem. I don’t mind a cuddle.”

Jun slid beside Chaos. He lifted the blanket, so that it covered them both. Chaos watched with a frown, as he lamented the lack of an orgasm, and almost refused to move when Jun coaxed him to lie down in front of him, so that they were effectively spooning together on the couch. The large body completely covered him, with a thick erection pressed against the back of his diaper, and the blankets were pulled up to totally tuck around them and under Chaos’ chin.

They could see Kai in the kitchen, so they knew when he looked in their direction, but that meant nothing when the blanket kept wandering hands completely invisible. The hand beneath Chaos had enough room to manoeuvre to his nipples, where it tweaked and yanked and pinched with that beautiful pain once more, and forced Chaos to bite into the blanket, so that he could hide his gasps from Kai who was just in earshot. Jun was rocking slowly against his buttocks, while nibbling on his earlobe and tonguing inside whenever Kai looked away. 

“Keep quiet, boy,” ordered Jun.

The free hand above worked at the diaper. It slid the pull-ups down below his buttocks, exposing them beneath the blankets, and – with a gasp – Chaos shot his gaze to Kai, who worked obliviously with his chores and paperwork and odd tasks. Jun lifted a leg high, so that the blanket tented and hid any movements beneath. He freed his erection. The hot length brushed against Chaos’ cheeks, smearing pre-come over creamy flesh, before it came to rest in the crevice between, as it thrust slowly and steadily between the cheeks. Chaos groaned into the blanket.

The thrusts continued for several minutes; Jun grunted and hissing into his ear the entire time, while almost jerking his nipple in the other hand, and every so often the head would brush against the wet and gaping hole, catching enough to almost slip inside. Chaos wept. The tears were hot and fast down his cheeks, bitter and salty on his tongue, but the only sound past his lips was: _‘please, put it in’_. Chaos bucked back against Jun, as June ordered:

“Don’t make a sound.”

Jun slowly angled the head, before sliding it inside. It met no resistance, while being so deliciously warm and thick, and it filled him to perfection, as if his entire purpose was to be nothing more than a cock-warmer for men that needed and wanted him. This gave his life meaning, and this completed him. Chaos threw back his head, with a staggered intake of a rush breath, and nearly choked on the air itself, as his inner walls clenched around that member.

“ _Oh, fuck_ ,” gasped Chaos.

Jun rolled his hips shallow and slow. He kept one leg up to tent the blanket, which made the awkward angle, and so Chaos compensated by fucking himself back, letting Jun wrap grown-up arms around his child waist. They were so close, linked the most intimate of places. The fact that Kai was so close – right in earshot, right in eye-line – only made it naughty, forbidden . . . _dirty_ . . . Chaos giggled, as he rolled his hips back in time with Jun. 

He clenched his inner walls on and off, adding to the stimulation for Jun. The blankets were clenched around his throat, as he sought to desperately hide the carnal acts from Kai, and yet – as he looked over his shoulder – the contorted expressions of Jun nearly sent him over the edge. Chaos licked his lips and whispered: _‘you fuck me so good, Daddy’_. Jun cursed. He started to bang into Chaos hard and fast, with the head pressing almost painfully against his prostate, and Chaos relished in the constant friction and punching sensations from within.

Jun stopped balls deep inside him. He whispered to Chaos to be quiet, as Jun came over with a plate filled with sandwiches, and – sobbing – Chaos felt his cock twitch and throb and ache with his elusive orgasm so close . . . just out of reach . . . Kai knelt before him. He barely cast a look to Jun, seeming to trust the older man, and instead pressed the back of his hand to a clammy forehead that burned with lust and desperation. Kai said with a sigh:

“Are you okay? You look a little flushed.”

Chaos nuzzled against the hand, until it slid down to cup his cheek. He pressed kisses to the wrist, while gazing up at Jun with blown pupils and open mouth, and – as he looked into those familiar eyes of his daddy – Jun rolled his hips . . . Chaos moaned. He must have looked feverish or sick, but – _holy shit_ – there was something so arousing about being fucked right in front of Kai and Kai not even notice . . . like Jun was claiming him, _taking_ him . . . stealing him out from right under Kai’s nose, while Chaos could only sob and smile and silently pray for more.

“He has a face like he’s being thoroughly fucked,” said Kai.

“Yeah? How would _you_ know what that face looks like?” Jun chuckled. “Are you secretly fucking him when you’re all alone in this apartment? I bet the adoption wouldn’t go through then, no matter how much money you give the sisters to look away. Is he any good?”

“Don’t be so revolting! I’m his daddy.”

“Well, in that case, he’s probably just got a fever. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Jun slowly sat upright, but moved Chaos with him. It meant that the cock was now lodged deep inside Chaos, right to the very base, and the blankets were held close around his chest, so that their crotches were completely covered. Kai would likely suspect nothing. Jun purposely made sure the thick fabric fell short at the side, so his trousers and shirt could be seen still in perfect position, and there was no reason to suspect his hard cock was peeking out of the fly and sheathed inside the twelve-year old boy on his lap who writhed and mewled.

Jun made shushing sounds, like one would to a much younger child. He bounced Chaos. It was the playful and fast jerks of a knee that would be innocent in any other situation, but they simply resulted in Chaos being fucked on that amazing dick right in front of Kai. Chaos gripped onto the blanket until his knuckles turned white, while his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell limp against that muscular chest, as he panted and clenched and sobbed for more.

“If he’s this bad, I should call a doctor,” said Kai.

“N-No, Daddy,” choked Chaos. “I – I think I caught a stomach bug. I’ll . . . I’ll feel better after some cartoons, a-and Jun can change my diapers again if I poop. P-Please, go back to your chores. J-Jun is . . . Jun is my – _ah_ – babysitter, right? He’ll look after me.”

Kai quirked an eyebrow. Chaos felt his lips tremble, as his eyes screwed shut, and it took all his energy not to scream out in pure ecstasy. Each nerve was aflame, and they tingled with sparks of electricity that threatened to consume him, as he lost himself to the rapturous bliss. Chaos opened his eyes and pulled Kai down to him. He placed a chaste kiss to his lips. Kai lingered, as if he wanted to slip him some tongue, but – remembering they had a potential witness – pulled back before Jun would unearth the sexual depths of their union. Kai stood tall and said:

“Shout me if he gets worse. I’m going to clean the bathroom.”

Jun barely waited for Chaos to leave the lounge, before he threw back the blanket and grabbed at Chaos’ waist. The grip was hard enough to leave visible handprints, but the force was nothing compared to how he lifted Chaos upward and slammed him down, each time harder and faster than before, until he was nothing but a flesh-light for a much older man. It was good . . . _so good_. Chaos cried out and out and out, while loud squelches echoed out about the lounge, and Chaos ran his hands over his body, exploring every inch of flesh and playing with his sore nipples.

It was too much . . . too perfect! Chaos braced all his weight on his legs, as he started to take the initiative and fucked himself brutally, like a living sex-toy for Jun. He was so close . . . _‘ah, Jun; fuck me harder, please’ . . ._ Kai was inside the bathroom, with the door closed, but all it would take to be caught would be for him to come outside . . . at any point, any time . . . there was so much risk, but the pleasure was beyond anything in this world. Chaos could not take any more.

He came.

He clamped tiny hands around his mouth, as he held back the throat-ripping scream. The inner walls tightened like a vice around Jun’s cock, and orgasmic bliss ripped into his flesh, sending him hurtling over the edge, as he threw back his head and let sheer nirvana wash over him. It was like reaching the heights of heaven, with the orgasm lasting a good thirty seconds or more, as his heart raced so loud and fast that he feared it just might stop.

Jun came next. He bit down hard onto Chaos’ shoulder, almost breaking skin, and hot ropes of come burst inside Chaos, where they coated his insides until they stung with the salty semen. He bucked once . . . twice . . . before also succumbing the beautiful after-glow. A pair of rough hands ran all over Chaos, while lips kissed wherever they could reach, and the murmured words in his ears were dirty and crass . . . _‘dirty little cunt’, ‘daddy’s little whore’, ‘come-bucket’_. . . he slowly slipped his cock out of Chaos, before tucking it away, and called out:

“Kai, he’s breaking a sweat!”

The bathroom door was flung open, just as Chaos pulled up his diaper. They both were fully dressed again, albeit the diaper hid the fact come was rapidly dripping out of his twitching hole, and it sat beneath his wet buttocks with an uncomfortable – yet welcome – reminder that he just had the life fucked out of him. Kai raced over and knelt before them. He ran his hands over sweat-soaked skin, while muttering something about a doctor, but Chaos could only smile and moan and writhe against his wondrously warm touches, as he croaked out:

“Can Uncle Jun put me to bed, Daddy?”

“Are you okay, Chaos?”

“I – I just have a bad cold, that’s all.”

Kai opened his mouth to question him some more, but Jun scooped Chaos up into a bridal hold and carried him around the sofa. The sliding doors opened to reveal the futon that was still laid out on the floor, and the sheets that were still soaked with urine on the side, before laying the diaper-clad Chaos onto the side nearest the open balcony. Chaos stretched out with his hand over his head, as he arched his back and offered a lazy smile. Kai simply licked his lips and said:

“I’ll take good care of him . . .”


	5. Chaos - Bestiality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers/Kinks:
> 
> Bestiality, Oral Sex on a Horse, Anal Sex with a Dog, Sex Play (Minors), Cameras

It was beautiful . . .

The horse stood far taller than Chaos, with silky smooth hair. The hair was soft as satin against his palm, with the golden threads parting like liquid gold between his fingers, and each touch revealed a majestic strength in those powerful muscles beneath the firm flesh. Chaos looked into the soulful eyes of the beast. It watched him with a strange indifference, while it filled the small stall almost entirely, and the neighbouring horses stood silently on either side. 

It was empty in the stables for the most part. A sole light dangled above the stall, and its doors opened wide onto the hay-strewn floors of the main stable. The camera rested on a small stool, while another rested on the partition between stalls to gaze down inside, and Terry the Kid stood just beside the stool outside the stall. He wore nothing except for a tight pair of shorts, which accentuated the curves of his buttock, and his short blond hair was spiked upward, as if he were trying to look older than his ten-years. Chaos blushed. He was a handsome boy.

“Hey, Kid?” Chaos asked. “Can I ride him?”

He turned with a bright and innocent smile, as his eyes went big and eyelids fluttered. Chaos held both hands clasped before him, while he bounced on the back of his heels, and his teeth bit awkwardly into his plump lower lip, even as excited squeals broke free from his throat. The stables had an odd scent to them, something primal and raw, and a part of him wanted to add the smell of sex into the mixture, but – more than that – he just wanted to be one with nature and ride the strong stallion across the fields of the ranch. Kid looked down at his feet and shrugged.

“Sorry,” said Kid. “I’m not allowed t’ ride without mah daddy.”

“But we can . . . ‘ _play_ ’ with him?”

“Oh yeah! No one ever comes out into the stables at night. My parents are fast asleep by now, so we’ve got hours until anyone checks in on us, and I’ve done this loads. I ain’t never once been caught! It’s so much fun, too. I mean . . . it’s the first time ah’ve done it with a camera, but if yer new daddy wants to see us have fun, I guess that’s alright. Is the camera all good t’ go?”

Kid hopped back to the stool. He adjusted the screen attached to the device, which allowed him to see what the lens filmed, and made sure it got in the whole of the stall, before he walked back in front of the camera and dropped his trousers. Chaos groaned. The position left him with an eyeful of perfectly round buttocks, each one slightly tanned from obvious time in the sun, and – as he fought the urge to bite into them – Kid turned and stepped to the side. It left his small and hairless dick on full display, leaving Chaos to practically drool over what stood before him.

“I – I think we’re good to go,” rushed Chaos.

Kid chuckled. He came to the side of the stable, where he held one last camcorder in hand. It was a high-end device, one that would garner a better image than a cell-phone, but he kept it angled low and fiddled with the settings on the screen. He stroked firm circles along the horse’s flank with one hand, before aiming the lens right at Chaos. Chaos flushed ever darker, while he hunched over and shuffled from foot to foot, but Kid simply said with a confident tone:

“I can join in once it gets good, if ya like?”

Chaos swallowed hard. He slowly stripped off his pyjamas, and threw each garment across the stables, where they landed inelegantly in the straw. A cold chill swept over him, brought on by the late night in an open stable, and an array of goose-bumps broke over his skin, as he jumped about and rubbed at his arms for warmth. It sent his little dick flopping up and down, and he half-smiled to see how Kid licked his lips on sight of the moving member. 

“P-Please,” said Chaos.

He knelt down before the horse, and crawled on all fours until he was beneath its chest. The sheath was already an impressive size, but he vaguely remembered Kid’s words from earlier that night . . . _‘you need to make him “drop”’_ . . . the actual penis was supposed to slide out of the sheath, but so far it remained hidden. Chaos crouched and ran his hands over the soft fur and hair, while fingering the warm mound of flesh, and pressed a very tentative kiss to what could be the ‘head’. He looked to Kid with half-lidded eyes and licked his lips, as he whispered:

“How do I do this, Kid?”

“Oh, you gotta start by getting ‘im all exited,” said Kid. “Just play with him a bit, so his thingy gets all big and comes out, and then suck the tip and use your hands. Ya ever hear the expression ‘hung like a horse’? Well, you’re about to find out why they say that! Just be sure not to try and take it all into yer mouth, ‘cause – trust me – no way that’ll be possible.”

“And after you’ll let me fuck Blassie?”

“Aw, shucks. I mean . . . I usually only let him fuck me. I tried to get Mantaro into that sort of thing ages back, but it went _way_ wrong and he’s ended up phobic of dogs. Mantaro is pretty naive, though, so I don’t even think ‘e realised it was a sexual thing.”

“I – I can get that . . . it’s a shame, as I kind of want to play with him . . .”

“I’d kill to play with him, too, but least we ‘ave our playtimes.”

Chaos lightly continued to stroke at the sheath. It took time to gain any form of reaction, even as he kissed and licked and suckled at the tip, but soon – much to his surprise – something slid out of the sheath at a slow and steady speed . . . _the erection_. The penis was thick enough to wrap both hands around, while longer than Kai or Jun by far, but it also seemed to keep growing and growing, until he feared it might never stop! It was almost reaching the floor by the time it finished, seemingly bowing under its own weight, and impossible for a boy to take inside. 

“It – It’s so big!”

A soft laugh fell from Kid, as Chaos took the huge penis into both hands. He moved them steadily up and down, while he tried his best to give the horse a hand-job, and took as much of the head into his mouth as possible, while licking up at the pre-come. It was saltier than a human, and also seeped out far more in quantity, enough that it started to smear his cheeks and lips until they glistened in the harsh overhead lights above the stall. Chaos moaned.

Kid carefully positioned the camera on the floor. He came to kneel beside Chaos, until their warm bodies were touching side-by-side, and his hands came to touch at parts of the penis beyond Chaos’ reach, while licking and suckling long lines along the shaft. The two worked in perfect unison, each touching what the other failed, and sometimes fingers would brush against one another, or tongues would meet with wet flicked, and Chaos felt his cock twitch, as his member grew hard and stiff at the intimate touches from another boy in a shared forbidden act.

“We have a miniature horse, too,” said Kid.

“W-What does that mean?”

“It means he’s tiny, so you can take his whole dick with practise!” Kid beamed. “It’ll feel so good; I just know yer goin’ to love it, but we got t’ get you used to this stuff first. I don’t think you could take a grown horse dick, though, even if we were grown, too.”

“I kind of wish we could, though. It looks so big and full of come . . .”

Kid chuckled. They locked eyes. There was something so adult in that gaze, like Kid knew more than anyone their age ought to know, and he gazed with blown pupils at Chaos, as if devouring him with his gaze alone, until Chaos was sure he would reach orgasm without being touched. It was just so erotic . . . so sensual . . . arousal filled every part of his body, sending adrenaline coursing through his veins and pounding in his heart. He mewled and moaned, while both boys brushed and pushed against one another more and more, desperate for any and all contact.

They moved until they were face-to-face, on either side of that huge cock, and pressed against each other, so that their chests and groins were flush and touched. The small rocking movements from Kid coaxed soft cries from Chaos, who continued to lick and stroke and pump the erection before him, but now the pleasure was building, and he could not stop from rutting against his friend. Each breath came out in fast and low pants. He was light-headed.

“He’s about t’ come,” said Kid. “Trust me.”

Chaos got into position. The horse cock was right before him. It throbbed a little in his small hands, before – finally – a rush of come splashed out of the head. The liquid was warmer than that of a human, as well as whiter and thicker, and it covered his entire face with just one rope, while the creature neighed and shuffled its stance. He opened his mouth to ask whether the horse was finished, before more came . . . and more . . . _and more_ . . .

Kid slid beside him, almost pushing him to one side, so that the ejaculate could also strike him. It never seemed to end, as the cock spurted out cum like a fire-hose, until both their chests and stomachs and faces were completely coated, and it dripped down off their unblemished flesh. A little dripped into Chaos’ mouth, where it tasted saltier and stronger than a human, and yet – swallowing it down – he relished in the strange taste. It slicked his blond hair to his forehead, and stung his amber eyes, but still his erection never once flagged. He licked his lips.

“I – I want to fuck Blassie now . . .”

Chaos tried to stand, but stumbled back. He was coated in slimy ejaculate, which made it hard for Kid to get a purchase on him, but – somehow – Kid caught him and their cum-covered bodies were pressed flush together with hard little members now rubbing in earnest. They were both so dirty and used. They were both marked by this almost wild animal, after having sneaked out of the house in the middle of the night, and all alone and vulnerable in the stables, where three cameras immortalised their escapades for strange men across the Internet.

Kid licked a long line of cum from his cheek. He pressed a quick and chaste peck to a plump pair of lips, before snatched up the handheld camera and dragging Chaos out into the stables, where he tossed Chaos roughly onto the hay-covered floor. A few pieces of straw stuck to Chaos from the ejaculate and sweat. He was thoroughly dishevelled. Chaos tried to stand once more, but Kid kicked him onto all fours and told him in a firm and cold voice: _‘stay’_.

It was such a dominant voice that Chaos nearly came. The tone sent chills down his spine, and he simply leant down on his forearms and extended out his buttocks. The camera on the stool caught most of his position, while Kid angled the one on the stall partition for a better look, and – finally – knelt behind Chaos with the camcorder aimed at his winking hole. He scooped a great deal of cum from Chaos, so that he could coat his fingers, and – without warning – rammed two straight into that well-used channel with great force and total lack of expertise.

“ _Ah_ ,” cried Chaos. “What are – _oh God_ – what are you doing?”

Kid stopped long enough only to scoop up more cum. It was shoved inside with a third finger this time, while they spread and stretched and stroked at his inner walls. They moved in all directions, yet somehow that only added to the pleasure, and never could Chaos predict where they would touch or scratch, with his prostate brushed an irregular pattern. It felt so fucking good, though! He started to buck back on the fingers, while he thought to how Jun often fucked him in secret and how Kai always fucked him on film, and wondered if Kid would fuck him, too.

“Trust me,” said Kid. “You’ll need a _lot_ of lubricant to take Blassie’s knot and dick.”

“W-What’s a ‘knot’? Just how – _oh, so good . . ._ h-how big is his dick?”

“Er . . . about seven or eight inches? You’ll be fine, though!”

There was no time to argue. Kid whistled a high-pitched tune, and Blassie bounded over at full speed with great interest in the two young boys, as his rough tongue lapped at the ejaculate on their bodies and lathered all around their erections and testicles. It felt so strange. The tongue was hot and rough, not quite like sandpaper and not quite soft as satin, and it lapped without any purpose or skill, just randomly slobbering over crotches and soon Chaos’ crack. It somehow sent shivers down Chaos, who swallowed hard to be used and abused by the long and flexible tongue.

Blassie was truly an amazing canine, with perfectly black fur all over his muscular frame. He was called a ‘Doberman’ by Kid, and contained within him a great strength, as well as seemed far bigger in size than either of the two children. There was a small ‘sheath’ above two _huge_ and hanging balls, which swung with every step like grapefruits, and his breaths came out in fast pants, like he was overheated. Chaos took in a staggered breath. 

“Go on,” whispered Kid. “ _Touch him_.”

Chaos turned around on all fours. He slowly reached out to the sheath, which he took into hand, and furrowed his brow at how furry and soft it was to the touch. He reached with another hand to the huge testicles, and rolled them with a firm – yet careful – hold much as Jun enjoyed whenever be ‘babysat’ in overnight. The erection did not seem to want to make itself known, and for a while he feared that maybe Blassie just did not want to fuck him . . .

It finally started to come out . . . the shaft was rather smaller than Kid claimed, as well as a little softer than the hard cock that he expected, and the penis itself was raw red, like it had been skinned with its blood laid bare. It was also tapered at the head. The cock was hotter than a human, while somewhat slimy to the touch. He swallowed hard. The slit seemed to continually weep with pre-come, so much that he wondered if the dog was coming already, and it only added to that ‘slick’ sensation that coated the cock. Chaos moaned out:

“Huh, it feels . . . _different_.”

He took the cock into his mouth. It was so warm, _weirdly_ warm, and it also seemed to get bigger and bigger inside his waiting mouth, until he was forced to take the base in his hand. He barely noticed as Kid taped some socks to Blassie’s font paws, but he did notice when the dog started to buck into his mouth with frantic thrusts against his tongue. The pre-come was extremely bitter, so much so that he was not sure he could stomach the taste, but the texture of the cock was _amazing_ . . . so smooth, so warm, so soft . . . Chaos groaned. He touched himself.

The smallest grip of his penis sent shivers through his spine. He writhed and moaned and relished in the sensations of being orally fucked by a beast, and barely even noticed as Kid came close for an extreme close-up. There was something thick and bulbous at the base of the penis, which throbbed in time with the dog’s heart, and Chaos wrapped his hand around it, while the pre-come started to spurt out every so often with almost human levels of liquid.

“I – I think he’s coming?”

“Sort of, dogs come the entire time they fuck,” said Kid. “You turn around and I’ll get him inside ya, and he’ll eventually come properly once he’s in your ass. It’s pretty ‘meh’ right until the end, and then you’ll knot you and _that’s_ the fucking amazing bit! I don’t know how people can fuck people, to be honest, as that knot -? Jesus. It’s like a little bit of heaven!”

Chaos let Kid turn him around. He was placed on all fours, with his buttocks carefully positioned to stick outward and upward, and his face rested on his folded forearms. Kid scooped up some more cum, and even spat a few times into the cum on his hand, before he rammed the fingers back inside of Chaos and got as much as the makeshift lubricant inside as possible. He spanked Chaos in a mockery of a ‘here’ gesture, until Blassie was over Chaos’ back.

The warm fur provided an amazing set of new sensations. It brushed and rubbed over him as Blassie randomly fucked against him, with his hot cock smearing doggy cum all over his buttocks, and sometimes – on every fourth or fifth thrust – it would even knock against his hole, where it would even slide inside an inch or more. He seemed unable to get the dick inside, where he simply rutted and frotted without any care of chaos’ pleasure. He just took and took and took, while using Chaos as nothing more than a convenient and willing fuck-toy.

Kid took the cock in hand, before helping to aim it inside Chaos. It was huge! There were no human dicks, and no sexual toys, that could compare to its sheer size. It was still growing inside of him, and at least a good seven inches in length, while the girth was enough that he was stretched almost to breaking point. The cock was so warm and wet inside him, so much better than anything he experienced to date. Chaos arched his back. He raised himself onto his hands.

“ _Oh,_ ” gasped Chaos. “ _Oh God! Oh, fuck!”_

The dog thrust fast and deep. It was like he was trying to plough through Chaos, impaling him on his canine cock, and his front legs tightened to a bruising extent, as if he sought to lock Chaos in place and keep him forever submissively beneath him. The slapping sound of balls on buttocks echoed out. It was loud . . . _primal_. . . just the slapping of skin and slurping of lubrication, while Chaos was fucked hard and fast by the doggy dick that rammed inside of his loose hole.

The tapered head rubbed continuously against his prostate, while Chaos thrust back in rough time to the pounding he received, and Kid – whispering obscenities into his ear – simply held the dog in place by his paws, as the camcorder was positioned beneath them to capture the dick as it slid in and out . . . _in and out_ . . . Chaos wept with pleasure. He clawed at the ground. He drooled. Each fuck by the dog had his little dick twitching and dripping, and he wondered if today would be the first time he made his real grown-up cum. Chaos mewled, as he choked out:

“ _It’s nice . . . so, so nice . . ._ ”

He took one paw into hand, forcing the dog to stay in place. It allowed Kid to grab the camera and get a close-up of his flushed face, still slick with come and sweat, and finally come around to see his swollen hole stretched to breaking point, as he struggled to take everything inside. Chaos felt the come spurting out as before, but it was so _hot_ inside! He felt it in a way that he never felt human come, so that every rope and every trickle could be followed from start to finish.

“I – I think I’m close . . . I feel so hot . . . so fucking _good_!”

He was so close to the edge. The come finally burst out in full force, where it filled him so much that he was sure his stomach started to swell, and the constant rush of liquid against his prostate was so goddamned amazing that he choked on a scream! Tears pricked at his eyes. They streamed down his cheeks, while he struggled to breathe with the dog balls deep inside him, but then – much to his horror – the dog _stilled_ while inside him. It stilled! No matter how much he thrust back, the dog seemed to refuse to provide more delicious friction and motion.

“No,” sobbed Chaos. “No, I want more!”

“Shush,” said Kid. “The best is yet to come . . .”

The knot at the base of the penis expanded. It grew and grew, until it stretched Chaos to that precarious point between pain and pleasure, and locked inside him, until his anal ring closed around the narrow base between sheath and knot. He was filled. The knot throbbed inside him, even more so than any toy or any man, and it was so amazing hot . . . so much . . . _too much_. . . Chaos instinctively clenched around the muscle. He was so close! The orgasm was right on the brink, as that huge base kept him tied to the beast behind his buttocks.

Kid touched his dick. The mere touch was all it took to cum. He screamed out until his voice an hoarse, while his inner walls clenched to the point of pain around the knot, and his little cock twitched with a dry-orgasm that wracked though his small body. He clawed at the floor. He struggled to control his racing heart. A heavy sweat broke over his skin, as a burst of colours danced across his vision and forced his eyes to roll back in his head. It was pure heaven!

Every limb shivered and trembled, until he collapsed on the stable floor. He panted hard and fast, while the glorious afterglow swept over him, and moaned absently as he relished in the tingles that broke over his nerves, while Blassie cocked a leg and spun around. They were still tied together, with the thick knot refusing to budge from inside, and now they were ass-to-ass with come swishing around inside his sore and sensitive inner channel. Chaos groaned, while Kid shushed the Doberman and patted his fur to calm him. Chaos mumbled out:

“W-What . . . h-how come -?”

“That thick and big thing inside you? It’s his knot.” Kid licked his lips. “It keeps you tied together, but it won’t go down for like fifteen minutes . . . once I had a dog slide out of me in five minutes, and one time I was stuck to him for an hour. I actually pissed myself that time, but I also had like three orgasms with him locked inside me. Enjoy it while it lasts!”

Each time Blassie moved, he would pull Chaos with him. Kid laughed. He stepped aside to let Blassie effectively drag the small boy along the floor, while stopping every so often to lick and nibble at where the base of the knot tugged at the swollen and reddened hole. The throbbing knot and rough licks – along with the afterglow – were enough to over-stimulate Chaos, who was half-hard again despite the usual refractory period. He was sure he would dry-come again, as he let loose a series of cries and sobs and groans. Chaos rolled back his hips.

“Hey,” said Kid. “When Blassie’s knot deflates . . . can I . . . you know?”

“What? What do you want to do?”

“I want to fuck you. I’ve never fucked anyone before.”

Chaos smirked. He curled his finger to signal Kid to stand before him, and – without warning – took the tiny ten-year old cock right to its base, as he sucked all the horse-cum from the erect member that jerked inside his eager mouth. Kid sighed. He buried his finger deep into cum-soaked hair and thrust inside Chaos for the first blow job in his young life, while Chaos hollowed out his cheeks and flicked his tongue along the slit, and – just as Kid was on the verge of orgasm – pulled back long enough to take in a great gasp of breath, as he demanded:

“Only if I can fuck you, too.”

He took Kid back inside him, while he sucked in earnest. Time was lost, until the knot slowly started to shrink down enough to be visible from the outside, and steadily it made its way out of his hole, until it popped out with an almost audible sound. The dog-cum spurted out of his wet and wide-open hole, trickling down his slick thighs, before Kid dry-came in his mouth and gripped his hair hard enough to pull blonde locks from roots. Kid cried out as he came:

“D-Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other works by author:  
>    
> [Smile! You're on Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591035/chapters/67495196)
> 
> [Slutty Shiro's Sexcapades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844926/chapters/62790520)


End file.
